Breaking Odds
by Confessed4Life
Summary: When the Seeker's mission takes a turn for the worst... Richard and Kahlan must do everything in their power to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

He walked slowly, his eyes staring at the woman walking before him. She moved with such grace. It took his breath away. His mind replayed the last day over and over again, repeating their kiss. He thought he would never see her again. Being trapped in the underworld had him longing more than ever to hear her voice. To see her smile. Hear her laugh. He had filled his mind with thoughts of touching her, holding her, comforting her. She's the reason for his life. She is his life.

The trees crackled with the wind, blowing several leaves down to them, a few landing in her hair. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her pick them out. His heart yearned for her. As he watched her, he was becoming even more aware of how beautiful she was. She was smiling more often, now that her sister was back. He loved her smile. She turned back to look at him, her blue eyes sending his heart into a parade of excitement. "You coming?" He suddenly realized he had stopped walking. She was giving him her special smile. The one she gave no one other than him. "Yes, I was just . . . Enjoying the view." Her smile widened as she waited for him. "Enjoying the view?" He grinned "You are breathtaking." "I told you I was dangerous."

"How's your head?" He could hear the concern in her voice, through her smile. "It's fine." She stopped walking and pulled his arm, causing him to come to a stop as well. "Richard," She held a firm grasp on his arm "I can see the pain in your eyes." "Kahlan, I'm fine. It's just a headache. It'll pass." Stepping closer, she placed her other hand lightly on the side of his face. "You've had it for some time. I'm concerned." He reached up, took her hand in his, placed it to his lips and kissed it.

"Move along you two." Zedd called from up the path. "It will be getting dark soon." Richard gave a small chuckle as he turned toward his grandfather's voice. "He must be getting hungry." Kahlan laughed, but it was clear she was still concerned about him. He turned back to her, "Really, it's getting better." She looked at him, realizing she was not going to win, she sighed. "Let's go feed the wizard."

"There you two are - What's wrong?" Zedd asked as Kahlan and Richard came closer. "It's nothing." Richard said as he started to pass Zedd "I'll go get you something to eat." "There's no need for that. Cara is taking care of it. Besides, you look exhausted." "I'm fine, Zedd." He said angerly as he walked off through the trees. Zedd turned to Kahlan, who was starring in the direction he had just gone. "Kahlan?" Her head snapped up to his, suddenly pulled from her thoughts at his voice. "His headache is persistent." The sadness in her voice didn't go unnoticed, but Zedd didn't push. He could see it bothered her and wanted to give her some time.

When Cara returned, alone, Kahlan stood "Where's Richard?" "What are you talking about? He was with you." Cara looked from Kahlan to Zedd and back again when Kahlan started through the trees after Richard. "That's all you've brought?" Zedd asked as she handed him two rabbits. "Yes. If you'd like more, go and hunt them yourself."

A few minutes into her search, Kahlan began to worry more and more. If anything were to happen to him, again, she'd be devastated. He had just been killed by Denna, His body used as a host for another spirit, and then it was she who killed him. She didn't know how much more she could take. Her heart was barely hanging on as it was. Images of fighting him, stabbing him, played through her head as she followed Richard's trail.

His head laid back against a large tree. His eyes closed as he tried to forget the pain. His eyes flew open to the sound of twigs breaking. "It's just me." She said softly as she made her way over to him. He watched her as she moved toward him, his heart started beating faster the closer she came.

She sat down, facing him. The pain in his eyes was intense as they starred at each other. Moving closer, she pulled him to her. Laying him down. With his head on her lap, she started running her fingers through his hair, slowly, lightly grasping a few strands as she pulled her hand back. Their eyes locked as she ran her hand over his chest, to his neck and coming to a rest on the side of his face. It was no longer just pain that she saw in his eyes, but a longing. A desire for her. He reached up, grabbed her hand, to keep her from removing it.

A touch from her was intoxicating, erasing almost all pain. He pulled her hand back to his chest, still holding it tightly. His fingers traced along her hand, intertwining their fingers as he tightened his grip. He placed his other hand over theirs, lightly cupping hers. She moved her other hand to his hair and began to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes drifted closed allowing him to concentrate on the sensations of her touch. "I could get used to this." He said softly. "Me too." She leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes as well.

"We should head back." His eyes opened slowly as he looked up at her. She was leaning forward over him. Her hair flowing down around him. "What?" she asked a smile crossed his face. "Can you wake me like this every time?" she grinned down at him. "You don't like waking up to Zedd?" His smile widened "Compared to this? No." He starred up at her, his eyes piercing hers. Starring down at him was becoming difficult. "We should get moving." She was being invaded by her awakening desire to have him. Her eyes slowly moving from his eyes to his lips. "You're right." He said slowly, realizing where her gaze was. Licking his lips, as he watched her mouth open to breathe. She leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment to control herself.

Sitting up with a smile, Richard looked around them, "How long have we been here?" "I don't know. Couldn't have been too long. They would have come for us." Standing up, he turned to her, reaching his hand toward her. She starred at it for a second before taking it. "Thank you." He nodded and bent down to pick up his sword, turning to find her a few steps away from him. "Coming?" She asked with a smile.

"I told you if you want more, go and get it!" Cara told Zedd as Richard and Kahlan came into their view. "I will not." He argued back. "I am a wizard of the first order!" Cara's arms were crossed as she rolled her eyes at the wizard. "Glad to see you getting along." Richard said as he walked past Cara to the fire. "I don't see why I have to get the old man food." She said as she turned and headed into the forest.

"You two shouldn't have taken so long if you wanted any food." Zedd said as Richard looked into the pot by the fire. "You ate it all?" he asked looking up to him. "It was delicious" he said with a smile as he looked back at Richard. "You're looking better." Richard nodded and looked to Kahlan "You hungry?" She smiled and shook her head. Her smile made his heart leap, there was something in her smile, her eyes, that stole his breath from his lungs.

"Here!" Cara said, throwing a single rabbit at Zedd's feet. "Enjoy." She said as she walked to Richard. She dropped one next to him as she continued walking past him, over to her bedroll. "Thank you, Cara." Richard said with a smile. She turned to face him and rolled her eyes. "Anything for you, Lord Rahl."

After Zedd and Richard finished eating, Kahlan and Cara were already laying on their bedrolls. Kahlan's was close to Richard's as Cara's was furthest away from the others. Zedd was close to the fire. He liked to sleep close to whatever was left of the food.

"It's freezing" Richard said to Kahlan as she pulled her blanket over her shoulders. She turned toward him. He was smiling widely. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. Knowing what he was thinking, she moved closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She pulled herself to his chest, and looked up at him. She could see the sweat that covered his skin. "Better?" "Much." He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her, running his hands over her back, to her sides.

She wondered how long she was going to let him continue, her mind screamed stop, but body cried for more. He ran his hand up her side, grazing the side of her breast. She pulled him closer, begging him not to stop. With his eyes still closed, he ran his hand back down as she slid her hand under his shirt. His eyes opened at the sudden feel of her hand against his flesh. He stopped moving as her lips touched the exposed area of his chest. She held her lips in place, tasting him, until she realized what she was doing.

She could feel the burning desire within her. Calling her forward to continue. She pulled her lips back, slowly running her tongue across them. It fueled her fire. Sliding her hand further up his back, to his shoulders. She looked up at him just as his eyes slid closed. Her hands moved slowly over his side to his chest. She took in the feel of his muscles flexing against her hands. She was breathing in a light pant as she ran her hands down his stomach to the top of his pants. With one finger hooked onto the laces, he pushed her over, laying himself over her.

He moved his hands over her stomach, her breast and grabbed the strings of her dress, pulling quickly. He pressed his lips against hers and was met with a desire as strong as his. Sliding her dress off her shoulders, his lips planted warm kisses over the newly exposed skin. Leaving her dress at her waist, his lips made their way back to her neck, down her chest. Any exposed flesh was greeted by his lips.

Running her leg up his, she hooked hers over his, keeping him in place. She arched forward into his kisses as he covered the top of her breasts. She moved her finders through is hair as he kissed his way to her jaw and back to her lips. Her chest heaved against his as his hands roamed over her body. Her mouth opened to his eager tongue, allowing it to take domain of her mouth.

She held him close to her as she arched into him, letting his arms circle her. Braking their kiss, she rolled them, laying over him, her hands sliding over his chest. Starring down at him in a heated frenzy, she grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it off him. She starred at his chest as her hands slowly ran over it, before she lowered herself against him. He was breathing heavily as her lips reconnected with his chest.

He moaned softly as she slid her tongue over part of his jaw. She pressed her lips to his once more as he grabbed a fist full of her hair. Her hands made their way back to the laces of his pants. She pulled them loose before rolling them back over. He sat above her, a knee on both sides of her hips. He starred down at her, trying to imprint the image before him onto his mind.

Slowly, he ran his hand over the top over her corset, over her breasts, to remove it. She didn't move. His eyes stayed focused on hers. The burning flame of desire, want and need was pouring from her eyes and being met with his. He ran his hands slowly over her, now fully exposed, chest. His eyes moving over her at the same speed of his hands.

Leaning forward, he pressed his chest against hers as he kissed her. His hands continued to explore her body, as she used her legs to push his pants down. Reaching down he pulled up the bottom of her dress, revealing her thighs. His hands ran over them as he pulled her legs upward. Reality floated to her as Zedd let out a loud cough.

Pushing him backwards away from her, she looked around them, realizing they weren't alone."Richard, stop." She said softly as his lips left a trail of kisses over her chest to her stomach. "Richard." She gasped as his tongue slid across her stomach. He brought his lips back to hers, running one of his hands over her side. She grasped his hair, holding his head to hers. His touch was making her lose her mind. All thoughts leaving her head, she rolled herself over him. Pulling the rest of his pants from his legs, she tossed them to the side. Sitting over him, he pulled her dress from her waist, until she moved out of it and he rolled them back over.

He ran one of his hands from her shoulder to her thigh, taking in the feel of her soft flesh. The glow from the fire reflected in their eyes, as he starred down at her. He couldn't believe what they were doing. He kept thinking it was a dream, but this was much better than the others he had. She moved her hands over his chest to his back. Pulling him to her as she pushed herself towards him.

Another cough came from Zedd, but was drowned out by the sound of their breathing. Their lips moved over each other's in a flow of desire. He couldn't get enough. Every one of his senses were heightened to her touch. Her hands roamed over his body, memorizing every detail. Her body began to power up as she pulled him against her. Her eyes flying open as she realized what she was about to do.

"Richard!" She cried out softly. He jerked his head up from her neck, concerned. She tried to push him away from her, as she tried to breathe. Her mind started picturing his eyes going black, his soul being taken from him. "Kahlan." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, catching her tears. "I don't want to hurt you." He let out a short sigh of relief that he hadn't hurt her, before taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"Kahlan, you couldn't hurt me." She shook her head "Not on purpose, but Richard, I-"He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. "I know we can do this. Our love Kahlan, that's all it takes." She starred up into his eyes, trying to understand how he could be so sure. "Trust me." He smiled down at her. "Always." She breathed out as his lips reconnected with hers.

They laid there, the wind blowing a soothing song through the air. She knew he loved her, that she loved him. In the end, he was right. That was all that mattered. She held him to her as her power flowed from her body. As her body found its way back to the ground, he lifted his lips from her neck and kissed her. His eyes revealed him to be the same man she made love to. "I love you." She said looking into his eyes. "I'd like to show you how much I love you." He smiled widely. "Again."

She took in a breath, before pulling his face to hers. His lips left hers, moving over her jaw, down her neck, over her chest to her stomach. "Richard." She said in a half laugh. He lifted his head and looked in the direction she was looking in. "At least we didn't wake them." He said leaning down and placing one more kiss on her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled.

She didn't move. She could still feel his body against hers. Her heart was still racing with the need to have him. She sat forward, grabbing him she pulled him down beside her. Pulling herself into his arms, he grabbed her blanket and pulled it over them. He held her close to him, his fingers slowly tracing circles over her back. She looked up at him as she lifted herself off the ground onto her elbow. "I should get dressed." She said with a smile.

She pressed her lips to his, her hands cupping his face. He moaned when she pulled back. Fixing her corset, she looked around at Cara and Zedd, then she turned to him. He looked at her as she smiled widely. "You're laying on my clothes." "Am I? I guess this means you have to keep them off." She laughed softly. He waited a moment before he sat forward and pulled her clothes from under him.

He watched her closely as she dressed. "Still enjoying the view?" She said turning to him. "Always." He smiled widely as he reached out, took hold of the laces of her dress and began to fasten them. "I think I liked taking this off better." She smiled as she handed him his pants. "I think I do to." She said as she watched him put his pants back on.

The sun rose as they laid in each other's arms. A small smile on their faces as they slept. "They should be up by now." Zedd said to Cara as he pulled out a clean pot. "They were quite...Busy last night." she said looking over to them. "What?" Cara looked at him "You didn't hear them?" Cara asked starring at him in disbelief. Zedd looked over at them, Richard's shirt was laying over one of the bushes behind them. "Dear spirits! Wake up!" He shouted, coming to his feet.

Kahlan and Richard jumped awake, turning to face the angry wizard. "What's wrong Zedd?" Richard asked looking around the campsite for an enemy attack. "You two!" Zedd said starring at them. Kahlan blushed as Cara handed Richard his shirt from the bushes. "Oh." Richard said looking at Kahlan, who was slightly blushing. "You could have been destroyed!" Zedd said as he took a few steps closer. "If she had released her power on you. If you had gone through with it!" "They did." Cara said as she looked over to Zedd.

"What?!" "She didn't hurt me Zedd." Zedd walked over to his grandson, pulled him up by the arms and looked him in the eyes. "Zedd, I wouldn't-"Kahlan started before he interrupted. "Cara, clearly they didn't. This boy is not her slave." Cara crossed her arms. "They did. I heard it." They all turned to her "Next time, keep it down." She said as she picked up her pack. "No one wants to hear you two devour each other."

Richard smiled widely looking at Kahlan while her cheeks grew even redder. "Well then, I suggest you leave us for a while." he said turning Kahlan to him thn kissing her passionately. "I think I saw some breakfast through there. Let's go see if we can catch it." Zedd said walking through the trees. "Have fun." Cara said with a smirk as she walked after Zedd.


	2. Chapter 2

Kahlan's mind had been spinning for days. She had made love to Richard without taking his soul. She had never imaged being as happy as she was now. Zedd had made sure that they didn't sleep near each other, so that they would actually get some sleep. She missed sleeping by him.

"Are you okay?" Cara's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I'm fine." she said starring at the ground, trying to get back to her thoughts. Rolling her eyes, Cara turned to look at her. "You look fine." Taking her eyes from the ground, and gazing up at Richard, Kahlan sighed. Cara laughed "You've had one taste of him, and you want more." she continued to laugh as Kahlan brought her eyes to hers, a smile on her face. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" "Yes." she laughed out. "You're going to help me." Kahlan said widening her smile as she sped up her pace, leaving Cara behind.

"Time for your help." Kahlan said softly as they started setting up camp. "I'm not helping." Kahlan straightened up and smiled "If you don't I'll just keep bothering you." Cara crossed her arms "Fine. I'll take the old man to get food." she said as she walked passed Kahlan "Take your time." Kahlan said smiling wider.

"You're coming with me wizard." Cara said making her way to Zedd. "What?" he looked confused. "You never get the food, so you're going to help me." "Take Richard." Cara sighed "He's resting. Come." she said walking away, Zedd followed her reluctantly through the trees.

Richard was laying on his bedroll, eyes closed. His headaches had been getting worse. Quietly, Kahlan made her way over to him, slowly lowering herself over him. Holding herself just above him, she pressed her lips to his. Without opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as he deepened their kiss. Lifting her chest from his, she grabbed his shirt and began pulling it to his head. "Cara's not going to be able to keep him busy very long." Richard smiled as he lifted his head, allowing her to remove his shirt. "You had her do that?" she smiled down at him "I had to get you alone somehow." He let out a quick laugh as he pulled her back to him, giving her a hard kiss.

She ran her hands over his chest as she moved her lips from his, slowly making their way over his jaw to his neck, her tongue running across his skin at times. He held her against him. He had missed the feel of her lips on his flesh. The return of the feeling was driving him mad. He pushed her chest forward, away from him, giving his hands some room to move in and untie her dress.

Sitting herself up on his thighs, she let him pull her dress from her shoulders. His eyes running over her quickly, before he reached up and began to untie her corset. The second he had finished she pulled hit from herself, tossing it to the side. He ran his hands over her, watching as she leaned into his touch. His heart racing as she moaned his name. He had to have more contact. Pulling her down to him, he kissed her as he rolled them over.

He pulled her dress from her waist and tossed it next to her corset. Grabbing the top of his pants, she pulled the laces until she was able to push them from his waist. Lowering his head to hers, he started kissing her face, his hands roaming her body as she arched into his touch. His lips trailed down her neck as she ran her hands over his back. Moving his lips over her collarbone to her chest, he could feel her heart pounding against his lips.

"I'm starved!" Zedd said as he followed Cara. "Look! There's another one! Get it this time!" He shouted at Cara. "How could you have missed it?" He said as she stood back up and looked at him. She sighed, this was even more annoying than she thought it would be. "Enough of this. I've got the next one." He said as he jumped into some bushes. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now let's get back to Kahlan and Richard." "No!" Cara grabbed his arm and turned him back to her. "We need to get more than one rabbit." Zedd starred at her "What's going on?" "Nothing. I just think we should have enough food for all of us, not just you."

He held her in his arms, tightly, kissing the top of her head as she sighed. "We should get dressed." she said without moving. He laughed hard, making her look up at him. "What?" "I was just thinking how miserable Cara must be with Zedd right now." Kahlan smiled widely. "She's going to have to get used to it. I'm planning on asking her again tomorrow." Richard smiled widely "She'll adjust." Closing his eyes, he laid his head back down. "Richard?" "I'm fine. The headaches back." Rolling herself on top of him, she kissed his neck up to his ear. "I can make you forget about it." she whispered in his ear.

"I would like nothing more." He smiled and opened his eyes. "But, I'm sure we've run out of time alone." She lifted herself up and frowned. "One of these days, I'm going to have you to myself." Sitting next to him, she grabbed her corset and began to fasten it. He watched her, his mind being focused on her instead of the pain. When she finished, she grabbed her dress and stood slowly stepping into it. As she finished tying her dress she turned to him, still starring at her, eyes wide and his mouth open to help him breathe. She gave a soft giggle as she tossed his shirt to him. "Your turn." she said with a smile.

"How could you leave them alone, knowing what they were going to do?" Zedd said as he rushed his way back to camp. "If we didn't leave them, they would have just waited until they thought we were asleep again." Cara said as she followed closely behind him. "They should waited until there is no longer danger. Until we seal the rift!" he said in a huff. Cara stopped walking. "You don't think they have waited long enough?" Zedd stopped and turned to her. "He waited years for her, even though he knew she was dead." Zedd starred at her, he didn't know what to say. He hadn't been there with her and Richard. He didn't know what happened in that future. Cara rolled her eyes and walked passed him, slowly making her way back to their camp.

Being sure to make noise before reaching Richard and Kahlan, Cara stomped loudly on the twigs at her feet. "Is it safe?" She yelled as she came to a stop by the clearing. "Yes." Kahlan said lifting herself out of Richard's embrace, his eyes closed. He grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "Stay, please." She lowered herself back into his arms as she turned to Cara. "Thank you." She said softly. Cara nodded, looked to see how far behind Zedd was "You owe me." She said looking back to Kahlan. "Anything." she replied pulling herself closer to Richard.

"Richard?" he soft voice flowed through him, waking him into a smile. "We should be moving." He opened his eyes and looked around. They had already packed everything away. He had slept through It all. "What time is it?" He asked as the sun poured into his eyes. "Late morning. You looked tired, so we let you sleep." He sat up slowly the world spinning around him. His head was throbbing against his skull. "Are you okay?" He tried to smile but couldn't bring one to his face. "I'm fine. I just... I should get clean up."

"There's a water holed though there." Cara said half smiling. "Kahlan will show you." Slowly he stood, taking Kahlan's hand as they walked through the trees. "Richard, are you sure you are okay?" "I'm fine." he looked over her head "I think I need to be alone." she looked up at him, trying to read his face, he turned his head away from her. "Okay." she felt her heart fall from her chest, as she watched him stare off into the trees. Pointing ahead of them she sighed. "It's right through there." He nodded and quickly began walking, leaving her where she stood.

Throwing his hands up to his head he felt his legs give out on him. The pain coursing through his head was blinding. As he closed his eyes he caught a glimpse of Kahlan running to him. Falling to her knees beside him. "Richard!"

She watched him as he lay in across her lap. His eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids as he moaned out softly in pain. Placing a damp cloth to his forehead, Kahlan listened to Zedd as he talk to Cara. "Fine. I'll go." He said in a Cara walked to Kahlan, kneeling down next to her, she watched her for a moment. "Zedd's getting the herbs." Kahlan could only nod. Her thoughts were completely focused on Richard. She jumped when his eyes flew open and he grabbed her arm. "Kahlan?" He released her arm and his eyes fell closed once more.

"I have found something that should help." Zedd's voice coming from behind them a few minutes later. "I'll make it into something he can bare to eat." Cara watched Kahlan, as she tended to Richard. "How's he doing?" He asked to their silence. "I'm not sure." Kahlan said as she handed the cloth to Cara. "Kahlan?" Richard's eyes started to open once more. "I'm here." she said softly, taking the re-moistened cloth from Cara. "What happened?" He moved his head, looking around them. "How'd I get back here?" Cara gave a small laugh. "The Mother Confessor carried you back."

"What?" Kahlan placed the cloth to his head and smiled softly. "How are you feeling?" he starred up at her. "I'm fine." Kahlan lifted the cloth from his face and squeezed it, letting the water fall onto his face. "You said you were fine before and then you collapsed!" He reached up, grabbed her hand and pulled it down to his chest. "Kahlan, I'm sorry, really. It feels better now." She starred down at him, starring into his eyes for the truth. "Cara, come help me with this please." Zedd said as he knocked over a pot of water. Standing, she turned and walked away without a word.

"You scared me, Richard." Kahlan said softly, pulling her arm from his grasp, leaving the cloth on his chest. "I'm sorry... I thought I could handle it." she looked out into the trees, as she shifted her position. "Zedd has something he think may help you." "Kahlan..." She looked down at him, his eyes still filled with pain, but she could see it was from more than just his headache. "It doesn't matter what you tell me, Richard. I can see it in your eyes." She looked back to the trees and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them, when he took hold of her hand. "I don't understand why you would lie to me." "I don't want you to worry." She looked back to him, slowly. "I'm always worried."


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes opened to the soft whisper of his name. He hair lightly brushing the sides of his face as she looked down at him. A smile crossed his face as he looked up at her. "How are you feeling?" "Better." His smile widened as she moved her hands to his head, softly running her fingers through his hair, messaging his scalp for a few moments.

"We need to get moving." Cara's voice pulled Richard from his blissful moment. Kahlan pulled her hands from his hair and lean backwards, straightening her back. Sitting up slowly, Richard looked around the campsite. "Where's Zedd?" "I'm here, my boy." He said as he stepped into view. "Got you some more herbs for your pain." Standing, Richard turned to Kahlan, handing her his hand to help her stand. "Here you are. When your pain returns, chew on a few of these." Zedd handed him a hand full of leaves. "Thanks Zedd." he smiled up at the wizard. Watching everyone as they picked up their gear, Richard tossed a few leaves into his mouth and chewed as discreetly as he could.

They walked for a few hours before his pain slowly grew overwhelming. His grip on Kahlan's hand grew tighter as they walked. Slowly, he began to lean over to her, his weight slightly pushing her downwards, slowing their pace. "You should chew the leaves, Richard." she said as she slowly lowered him to the ground. He clung to her, pulling himself as close to her as he could. "Richard, where are the leaves?" she asked looking through his pack, her voice growing more concerned as he tightened his hold on her, moaning in agony. "Richard-" "They're gone. I've chewed them al-" he screamed out in pain before he could finish his sentence. Zedd and Cara turned quickly at the sound, Cara pulling her agiel and searching the area before returning it to its place.

"Do you have any more?" Kahlan's voice shook as she starred up at Zedd. "No, I took all I could find. He had everything." "There's nothing you can do for him." A voice from the trees said. Turning quickly, Cara pulled her agiel stepping towards the voice while pulling her agiel. "Who are you?" she said coldly as the woman appeared before them. "I am Sister Verna." she said softly, looking down at Richard as he hugged tightly to Kahlan. "You're a sister of the light." Kahlan said looking up as the woman stepped closer, ignoring the glare coming from Cara.

"What's wrong with him?" Kahlan asked looking down at Richard once again. "The wizard with in him has awaken." Kahlan's eyes shot to Verna's "What?" "His power is strong, leaving him in great pain as long as it remains uncontrolled." "What are you talking about?" Richard asked as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm not a wizard." "Believe what you wish, but the headaches will kill you."

Standing before them Verna looked down "You must learn to use your powers." "I will not abandon my quest." Richard said pulling himself away from Kahlan and standing slowly. "You don't have a choice. If you don't come with me, you will die." Kahlan stood quickly moving to his side. "Can't you help him?" Sister Verna sighed, "There is only one way to help him. He must come with me to the Palace of the Prophets and be taught how to control his powers." "No." he said shaking his head and turning away to walk back up the path.

"Richard." Kahlan said as she fell into step behind him "I won't go Kahlan." "Richard please." He stopped and closed his eyes "You can't ask me to abandon my - our quest. To abandon you." she took a few steps, coming to a stop close to him. Her breasts lightly touching his arm. "I'm not asking you to abandon anything." She grabbed his hand and waited for him to look at her. "I'm asking you to stay alive." She inched closer, reaching out and touching the side of his face. "Richard, I don't know what I would do without you." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't lose you again." He starred at her, looking into her eyes as he thought. "Okay, I'll go." he said softly, pulling her into a hug.

Pulling away he brought his hands to his head and softly groaned in pain. Looking up, Kahlan pulled his head to hers, kissing him passionately, making his pain vanish from his thoughts. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him. She pushed on him lightly, but with enough force to get him to walk backwards to the trees off the road. Moving his hands quickly, he pulled at the laces of her clothing. Her body was so close to his, he could barely had enough room for his hands to continue unlacing. Kissing his way over her jaw to her neck, he pushed her dress from her shoulders. Sliding slowly down her arms, her dress pooled to the ground, allowing his lips to contact more flesh.

"We really shouldn't be wasting any time." Verna said turning to Zedd, who was chewing on a piece of bread, looked up at her and smiled. "It may be a while." Scrunching her eyebrows for a moment she looked back up the roan and back to Zedd. "You must have know he had the gift." Zedd took another bite. "He comes from two powerful lines of wizards." "Yes, but not every child bares the gift." Zedd said before pushing the rest of the bread in his mouth. "You must have suspected." "I have." Sister Verna starred at him for a moment before looking to Cara, who was slowly running her hand over her agiel, while looking at Verna. "What are they doing?" She said looking up the road for Richard and Kahlan. Cara rolled her eyes and sighed "Probably making love." she couldn't help the discuss that flowed from saying the last of the words. "What?!" Sister Verna said turning to face Zedd. "She's a Confessor!" she said as she turned and started walking down the road. "Calm down!" Zedd said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "He'll be fine. He has found a way around her magic." Sister Verna starred at him "How is that possible?" Zedd smiled widely "He's the Seeker." He started walking back towards Cara, pulling Verna along behind him.

Laying in his arms, Kahlan rested her head on his chest, her hand running smoothly over his stomach to his chest. "Kahlan?" "Mmm?" He moved his hand from the small of her back, up her spine and stopping between her shoulders. "I'm not sure I can be away from you." He could feel the small smile cross her lips as she turned her head to kiss his chest. "Richard, you'll be back soon." He looked down at her, he could hear the sadness in her voice. "Kahlan, I don't have to go..." She look up at him, "You have to. Richard, I can't live in a world without you." She lifted herself up slightly, moving over him. She lowered herself on top of him. Her chest against his, her legs between his. She kissed him, letting her hands run over his chest to his hair. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him. His hands moved over her body, memorizing every detail. Mentally photographing the woman in his arms.

"Richard?" Kahlan said lifting herself out of his embrace, "Richard, are you okay?" His eyes were squeezed closed. "I'm fine." He opened his eyes when she pulled out of his arms. "Why are you getting dressed?" He said with a soft laugh. "Your pain is getting worse." Reaching out, he touched her arm, he turned her slightly to face him. "Richard, we can't put this off any longer. I won't lose you." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "You won't lose me." pulling away to look at her, he smiled. "I love you, and I will come back to you." A small smile came to her lips as she nodded. "We should get back to them."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kahlan, he's only been gone two months." Zedd said laying a hand on the Confessor's shoulder. She smiled warmly up at him. "Three." Zedd moved his gaze to where hers was moments ago. "Starring out over the distance isn't going to bring him back sooner." "I know." she sighed, looking back up the road. "I miss him." Giving her shoulder a light squeeze, he watched her for a moment. Her eyes were gazing off into the distance, almost straining themselves to see further. "We all miss him, dear." He turned his head to the sound of Cara kicking a few pots over. She and Leo had been tending to their dinner as Zedd talked to Kahlan. "That one should never be allowed to cook." He said softly before turning to make his way over to her. "No! If you do that you'll ruin it!" Kahlan couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Zedd trying to pull something from Cara's hands.

"You are speeding through your lessons Richard." Sister Verna said as Richard made his way over to her. "I need to get to my friends." He said as he came to a stop before her. "You need to get back to Kahlan, you mean." A smile came to his lips "Yes." She nodded, allowing a small smile to come to her lips as well. "How were you able to consummate your love?" she asked studding his face "I am already consumed by my love for her. Her powers could take nothing from me." He smiled wider as he thought of that first night they were together. Sister Verna watched him for a moment. Allowing him to remember. "Richard." She said softly as his smile began to fade. "Richard, I think you're ready to go." His eyes snapped quickly to hers. "What?" She smiled "Well, I figure I've taught you what you need to know. I also think that she is missing you just as much." Richard starred at her for a few seconds "Is this some kind of trick?" A soft laugh escaped her mouth "No trick. Go." He pulled her into a quick hug "Thank you." she said as he pulled away.

Kahlan sat next to Cara as she slowly ran her fingers of the Sword of Truth. "You need to stop caressing his sword." Cara said as she watched Kahlan. She smiled and looked towards her. "I miss him." Cara smirked "You miss part of him. You waste your emotions. Men are of one use." Cara turned her head towards Leo, who laid on his bedroll, starring up at the sky, while tapping his fingers together. Kahlan laughed, "Not when you love them." Cara starred at her. "You should sleep. I'll take watch." She said looking over to Zedd, who had already fallen asleep. Laying back, Kahlan laid the sword next to her. Turning her head to look at it one last time, before closing her eyes to sleep. "Cara." Zedd said as he made his way quietly to her. "I'll take the next watch. Kahlan's going to be asleep for a good while." Nodding, Cara laid back and closed her eyes, immediately taken by sleep. Zedd sat beside the fire, facing Kahlan. She appeared to be sleeping soundly. A familiar smile was appearing on her face as her dreams brought her to the man she loved. He continued to watch her for a few moments. Her smile widening as her body began to relax. If Richard didn't return soon, he thought, she was going to go mad.

His eyes jumped at the sound of footsteps hurrying towards them. Cara sat forward, crouched between Zedd and Kahlan, her agiels in hand. Kahlan didn't move. Leo stood quietly, made his way over to the others and picked up his sword. He had allowed her to hold on to it when they were setting up camp. He didn't understand why it was as more important to her than it was to the others. He stood before them all, sword ready to attack whoever came from the darkness.

"It's me." A familiar voice came from the trees a few seconds before he stepped into view. Rolling her eyes, Cara put her agiels back in their place and laid back down. "Richard, my boy!" Zedd said loudly as he stepped forward and hugged his grandson. Richard returned the hug for a moment before pulling away to look around. Leo stood, sword still in hand starring at him. Richard was back, he was no longer needed. Richard studied him for a moment. He stood directly in front of her. Protecting her. A smile came to his face as he stepped forward and stretched out his hand to him. Leo took it, gripping his forearm firmly as they starred at each other. "I'm Richard." he said softly. "Leo." he replied as they released each other from their grasps. "Thank you." "For what?" Leo seemed surprised and confused. The man had returned to find he had been replaced. How could he thank him? "For protecting them." His eyes moving from Leo's to the woman who lay behind him. Leaving Leo settling down beside Zedd. As Richard stepped forward a smile came to his lips before fading quickly. "What's wrong with her?" He looked to Zedd for a moment before making his way to her. "Oh!" Zedd said remembering that she was still sleeping. "She hasn't had a good night's sleep since you left, so I gave her some herbs to help her." Richard knelt down beside her, slowly running his fingers through her hair, lightly brushing some strands from her face.

Laying himself down behind her, he moved his arm under hers around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. Her hair tickled his nose as he breathed in her scent. Her eyes flew open, grabbing his arm, she rolled herself over him, one hand on his throat. He starred up at her a smile creeping slowly onto his lips. "Richard?" she said quietly as she stared down at him. She blinked her eyes shut for a second before leaning closer and pressing her lips to his. Running one of her hands over his chest, she moved the other through his hair. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to her, trying to mold himself to her. Rolling himself over her, his broke their kiss to breathe while he moved his lips over her jaw to her neck. "Do you two mind? Your moans are making it hard to sleep." Cara's voice was slightly annoyed. Kahlan laughed, pushed Richard off of her and stood, pulling Richard up too she quickly started towards the trees, pulling Richard by his hand.

"Were they always like that?" Leo asked as he watched them disappear through the trees. "Yes." Cara said in a huff as she rolled over, facing away from them. "They never were able to keep their hands off each other." Leo stood and took three steps towards the trees. "How can you let them be alone? It's dangerous." "They can take care of themselves." Zedd said as he laid back on his bedroll. "If they make love, he'll be destroyed." Cara laughed "Hasn't happened before." He turned towards her "I thought a Confessor couldn't without-" "Richard can't be harmed by her power." Zedd said with a smile. He was happy that his grandson had found a way to be with her. Found a way to be happy. He was proud that it was someone as wonderful as Kahlan. He loved her as his daughter. "He can't be confessed?" Leo knelt down before Zedd confused "No, but if it were any other Confessor, he would be lost." "Why Kahlan?" "He loves her." Leo's eyes flew to Cara, that was the first time he heard no snark or sarcasm from her when talking about Richard and Kahlan. It gave him hope. He waited for a moment, watching Cara sleep, before turning to Zedd. "I'll take first watch. You can sleep."

They hadn't gone very far when Kahlan pushed him against a tree, pushed herself against him and pulled at his shirt, trying to pull it off. Suddenly she stopped and pulled back. "What's wrong?" He asked as her eyes studied his face. A small smiled came to her lips, brightening her dark, passionate eyes. "I can hardly believe that you're back." His fingers lightly grazed her face, pushing some strands of hair behind her ear. "You don't know how happy I am to see you." His voice was soft, filling the air with a heavy calm. She leaned into his hand as he gently cupped her face. "Richard..." she said breathlessly as he pulled her face back to his, reconnecting their lips in a fiercely passionate kiss.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Kahlan ran her fingers across his chest slowing as they moved down to his pants. She gripped the top of his pants, pulling him closer. A moan escaping both of their lips. He reached for the laces of her clothing, taking hold, he pulled frantically, exposing more flesh as his lips journeyed over her jaw to her shoulder, pushing the cloth from her shoulders with his nose. Falling from her shoulders, the cloth pooled downward, stopped by his hands holding her waist to him. His hands couldn't bring themselves to move, unwilling to release the connection to her. Her hands moved back up his chest to the back of his neck, one grabbing a fistful of hair as she held his face to her shoulder.

The feel of his lips, tongue and warm breath on her skin was intoxicating. Sending small spasms though her body. His hands moved quickly, making a single tug downwards on her clothing. It fell to the ground with ease, revealing her corset. Running his hands up her sides, to her breasts he moved over them, being sure to slow his hands. Kissing his way over her chest, his fingers made work with the laces of her corset, slowly pulling the strings free. His lips touched every piece of exposed flesh, her moans making it harder to move slowly, he pulled the last lace free and pulled back to watch it fall to the ground.

She was more beautiful than before. She stood before him, naked, his eyes taking in every inch of her, his eyes filled with a passion that thrilled her. Reaching back to his pants she pulled his laces free and pushed his pants from his waist. He stepped out of them quickly, kicking them to the side by her corset. They stood before each other, eyes never wavering the others. Moving as one, they reached for the other, closing the small distance between them. He held her as close as he could. Even with her body flush against his, she wasn't close enough.

She was laying in his arms, her head on his chest as he ran his hand over her back, moving occasionally to her side to graze her breasts. He can feel her smile against his chest before a soft laugh. "What?" he said lifting his head up to look at her. She turned her head to his, a wide smile on her face. Slowly she moved herself over him, bringing her lips back to his. A husky growl came from his throat as she ran her tongue over his lips to his chin. He tightened his hold on her as she continued her journey down. Her lips kissed his neck passionately, lightly allowing her teeth to take hold of his flesh.

"Kahlan..." she looked up from his chest. "I love you." A smile came to her lips as she moved back up to his face. "I love you, too." He pulled her face to his and kissed her before she returned to laying on his chest, her fingers tracing over the muscles as they flexed against her touch. "The sun's going to be up soon. You should get some sleep." She smiled as she pulled herself closer to him "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep." Her heart was still pounding against her chest. She had just gotten him back; part of her was afraid if she was to fall asleep she would wake up and see it had all been a dream. Almost as though sensing her fear, he hugged her tighter to him, running his fingers through her hair.

"Wake up you two!" A voice called from a short distance. "We should get moving!" Richard opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Kahlan as she slept. "Kahlan." "Mmm?" he smiled as he saw her pull herself closer, trying to get warm. Reaching around her he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her. A smile came to her face as he wrapped it around her. "We should get back to them." He said softly as she lifted her head from his chest. "How long do you think we have?" He laughed "Not long. I'm sure Cara will be coming through those trees any time now." Kahlan sat forward, taking his shirt with her, using it to cover herself as she looked around for Cara.

When she turned back to him, he was handing her her corset. She dropped his shirt from her chest, waiting a moment before she reached out and took it from him. She watched him watch her as she laced it back up. His eyes were wide as she came to a finish, his mouth was open, allowing him to somewhat remember to breathe. Blinking as his shirt came into contact with face. Her laugh was enticing, causing every muscle in his body to tense as he pulled the shirt from his head. Tilting her head she motioned his turn to dress.

"There you two are." Zedd said as he tossed some bread at Richard. "Eat. We have to get going." Sitting down next to the fire, Richard handed Kahlan the bread and grabbed another piece for himself. "What?" he said as he managed to look away from Kahlan to look around at the others. Leo appeared to be avoiding looking at them and Zedd was packing up quickly. Cara starred at them. A smirk on her face. "Enjoy yourself Lord Rahl?" Tilting his head confused, Richard looked around at everyone again. Zedd stopped packing and starred up at Cara, who was smiling widely. "We all know she The Mother Confessor was very pleased." Leo couldn't help the snort that came out as he turned his back to hide his smile. Richard turned to Kahlan, who was, to his surprise, smiling. "What's going on?" he asked looking back to Cara. "You must have known we'd hear and feel it." Leo said turning to face them. Kahlan closed her eyes as her smile widened. "We should have gone further into the trees." Richard said as a smile came to his lips as well. "Wouldn't have helped. That was one powerful release. I do believe the whole of the midlands heard it." Cara said tossing Richard her pack. "You're carrying that. You two kept us up all night."


	5. Chapter 5

Walking beside her, he couldn't help but glance at her every few seconds. She was breathtaking. "Their love is beautiful." He said looking ahead of them to Richard and Kahlan, walking hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. "Don't you agree?" he asked looking over to the Mord-Sith with a wide smile. "No." she said flatly as she rolled her eyes "They waste their emotions." Leo laughed a full loud laugh that filled the air around them. "You know, love is more than an emotion." "It weakens you." She said as she looked at him. "Would you not fight to save the one you love?" Fight harder for them? It strengthens you." Cara shook her head. Love was certainly not something that made a person strong. "Look at them." He pointed ahead of them "They would do anything for each other." Cara stopped walking and turned to face him "Yes. That will end in them dying for the other." Leo smiled. "But they would have saved the person they loved." Cara starred at him for a moment. Part of her was confused as to why dying for anyone, even if you loved them, could seem like something he would like to do. The other part of her wished she could.

He squeezed her hand tightly in his as they walked. He had been smiling all day, the past two weeks really, and he had no intention of stopping. Seeing her again, being with her, holding her and touching her was all he wanted. He didn't mind that there was a new Seeker. He thought he would, but after time with Kahlan, Richards didn't care about anything else. She smiled up at him as he told her stories about his training. How he'd push himself to learn quickly to get back to her. "She just let you go?" Kahlan asked looking up at him in wonder. "Yes. I must have bored her mad with all my talk of you." He laughed "she was always trying to get me to concentrate." letting go of her hand; he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. He loved feeling her body as they walked. "Where's Zedd?" Kahlan asked coming to a stop and looking around them.

"He was right there." She said starring into the distance. A loud bang came from the distance as they ran towards some smoke. Zedd was setting fire to a few banleings as more came through the trees. Pulling away from each other, they ran in opposite directions to help the wizard. Richard used Kahlan's dagger against the many that surrounded him. They kept coming as he dropped one and then another. He could see no end. Cara was all too happy to be able to cause something some physical pain. It had been almost two weeks since she had the pleasure of placing her agiel to someone's chest. Leo tried to stay close to her, but she was moving through them quicker than he was. He lost sight of her as he rushed to help Richard.

Richard's heart was pounding as he watched the last of his attackers fall to the ground. Zedd walked over, set the body on fire and looked around. "Where's Kahlan?" Frantically turning around, Richard pushed by Cara and Leo, searching the area before he let his eyes search the ground for her body in the midst of the dead burning bodies. She was nowhere in sight. He walked to the edge of the clearing looking through the trees, there was nothing. His heart fell to his stomach as he tried to recall every last detail about the fight.

He couldn't see around them. The banelings had completely surrounded him. He couldn't see Kahlan. Richard replayed it over and over in his head, trying to find something. Anything. "Richard?" Cara said as she stepped in front of him. "She was dragged that way." Richard's eyes came to hers "Dragged?" his heart pounded with rage as he closed his hands into fists, turning his knuckles white.

A sharp pain jolted her awake. Her eyes slowly opening, she was surrounded by a large number of men. The room was dimly lit as they stared at her, smiling widely at her. She was being hung from the ceiling by her wrists, her body slowly swaying back and forth as she breathed. Pulling on her hands, she tried to breakthrough her restraints. S soft cry came from her lips as she pulled harder, the rope tearing her flesh from her.

The men watched her as she twisted herself in her bindings. They laughed as the rope slowly began to be covered in blood. "It's no use, Confessor." A voice came from the crowd. The men tensed as a large built man stepped through them. Quickly moving out of his way, a few rushed to stand before Kahlan. "We have brought her, just as we were asked." The larger man smiled a wicked smile as he looked from one man to the other. "That you have." He took a step closer, pulled something from his side and both men fell to the ground dead.

"Move them!" He shouted as he stepped over them to Kahlan. Several men hurried to the bodies and began dragging them away. "Hello. You are quite a prize aren't you?" His breath heated her face as he moved in closer. His tongue licked his lips as he starred at her. He brought his hands up to her face, softly stroking away her tears. "What do you want with me?" Kahlan's voice was soft but firm. "You are the key to stopping the Keeper. We can't just let you roam free." His face inched closer, his nose gliding over her cheek as he took in a deep breath. "What are you talking about?" He pulled his face from hers and smiled. "The newest prophecy." He paused, waiting for her to respond. "As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats, The Keeper is doomed to fail." She starred at him, her mind trying to make sense of it all. "You see, Confessor, The Seeker must hand over the Stone of Tears to the Keeper and he can't do that if you are alive."

"You won't win. Even if you kill me, you won't win." His hands moved from her face, down her neck and over her chest. Taking her breasts in his hands he smiled up at her as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He gripped harder as he held her still. "We are going to hold you here until they get here. We can do what we wish with you." Slowly, he leaned up and slid his tongue over her chin. "We can't have such a beautiful woman at our disposal and not have our fun." His smile widened as her eyes darkened with anger. "You won't get away with this." she said between heated breaths. "They'll come for me." "I'm counting on it." His hands fell from her breasts only to take hold of her clothes.

The men filed into the room as he began to remove her clothes. "Well men, I promised you a good time. Have I not delivered?!" He shouted over the room as the last of her clothes fell from her body. The men shouted in excitement as they closed in on her. She screamed as she kicked her legs out, trying to stop them from coming any closer. A small man came behind her, took hold of her legs and pulled them back below her. "If you don't fight them, they will get bored." he said softly into her back.

One jerk of her legs she had them freed from his grasp and she kicked three of them back. The pain from her wrists was overwhelming as she swung through the air. The men, tossed her around, each taking a few moments to run their hands over her. Wrapping her legs around one, she dug her heals into his back as hard as she could, making the man cry out in pain. Suddenly her world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Richard rushed through the trees quickly, following the marks in the dirt and leaves. "Richard, slow down!" Zedd called from behind him. Richard came to a sudden stop. The trail ended. There was a fork in the road and the trail had ended. His heart cried out in anger. "You are of no use to her if you are too tired to fight." Richard turned back to his grandfather as he reached him. "I'll never be too tired to fight for her." He said angrily, turning to Cara and Leo "We should split up." He looked to Leo "You go with Zedd. Cara comes with me." Leo was about to argue when Cara shot him a glare that told him not to speak. "Okay." He said looking to Zedd as Richard and Cara rushed through the trees.

"Richard, you have to slow down." Cara said as she hurried closely behind him. He was starting to pant as he moved over the fallen limbs. Cara watched him, his eyes never settling over anything long enough to take it in, his body being pushed faster than it should be. "Richard." He stopped "I can't lose her." facing her, he tried to hold back the tears collecting in his eyes. Cara stared at him. "I just got back to her. I can't lose her." Nodding Cara looked around them "There's nothing to follow, Richard." He shook his head, "No, there has to be something." kneeling to the ground he scanned the area. "No." he whispered to himself as he jumped to his feet and walked a few paces to a large bush. "It's Kahlan's." he said handing a torn piece of clothing to Cara before darting off into a run.

Kahlan's scream was muffled by some ones mouth pressing roughly against hers. Her body ached from their "pleasure" One minute they were trying to hold her still, and the next they couldn't stop hitting her. Her blood was covering the ground below her as she hung from the ceiling. The rope binding her hands and suspending her above the ground had broken a few times, sending her body falling down to the concrete below. The bone was slightly visible on her wrists as she tried desperately to get free. The men never seemed to have enough of her. All of them beaming with pride as they finished. Laughing as she cried through it all.

"Here, drink this." The small man returned. Splashing some water on her face to help her waken her. "Drink." she starred at him, he reached up with the cup, placing it to her swollen and bloody lips. She took in a deep breath before she took a slip. The water fell from the sides of her mouth, falling onto the man below her. He smiled warmly at her, as he wiped the water from her face. "Your friends better be here soon." he looked around to be sure no one was listening. "I don't know how long you can go through this." She opened her mouth to speak, "Why?" he could barely hear her as she choked out the word. "They are going to kill you when the Sisters arrive." he looked back to her "They should be here in two days time. I'm afraid you may not make it..." He looked to the ground "They talk about what they wish to do to you. More than they already have. I assure you," he looked back at her, "Every one of them will have you again, only now it will be worse. They are going to lose their toy." Kahlan couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as she saw the truth in the man's eyes. "I'm sorry." lifting the cup back to her slowly, he pressed it to her lips "Drink."

"I've described her to you a dozen times!" Richard shouted as he reached over a table and took hold of the clothes of the older man sitting before him. Lifting him from his chair, Richard pulled the small bearded man to him with a force that nearly tore his shirt from his body. "Have you seen her?" The old man nodded quickly "Yes. I saw them. Three days ago." "Them?" Cara said taking a step towards him. "Yes. She was with several dozen men." "Was she alive?" Richard asked starring the man in the eyes "I am not sure, she was thrown over one of the men's shoulders. One of them dropped her, she didn't move." Richard released the man, dropping him to the floor. "Which way did they go?" The man stood up slowly and backed away from Richard. "North." he said softly "I heard one of them say they had to take her to see someone." Richard glared at him "Who?" The old man shook his head. "I don't know. They didn't say. They stayed only one night."

Cara closed the distance between her and the man. "They stayed here? With the Mother Confessor?" "Yes. They left early morn-" He stopped mid sentence taking in what he just heard "Mother Confessor?" Richard nodded "They did that to the Mother Confessor?" Richard tilted his head "Did what?" the man took another stepped back as Richard grew even more upset. "Her body... Beaten." Tears fell from Richard's face as he imagined the scene the man had just described. "There is an abandoned house the next town over. I'd bet my life, that's where they have taken her." The old man watched Richard for a moment as he thought. "Come on, we have to get moving." Turning Richard started towards the door, Cara in step behind him. "Thank you." he said as he pushed through the door. "Wait!" The older man called after them. They turned to him "Take the horses out there. You'll need them." The man smiled as they walked through the doors.

"Leave us." The large man asked as he entered the room. The group of men surrounding Kahlan grunted as a few pulled their pants back on. Waiting until they were gone, the man watched Kahlan. She didn't move. Her head hung backwards as she swung. He smiled at the sight. Walking closer to her, he let his eyes travel over her body. "Shame such a pretty woman you are." Running his fingers over her side, he turned her. Reaching up he pulled his hand back and smacked it against her, causing her body to jolt, waking her. "There you are." he smiled widely. "Hope you've been enjoying yourself." he looked down at the blood soaked floor, the splatter on the wall behind her and the blood that covered most of her body. "It would appear that my friends have enjoyed your company." His hand moved slowly over her thigh, making his way up to her waist and running it over her stomach.

"I've waited for my turn, you see." His hand moved upwards, sliding between her breasts. "I could have had you first, but..." he moved his tongue over her side. She tried to jerk away from him, but his arms encircled around her, holding her in place. He pushed her backwards until part of her body was pressed against the wall. He moved to stand before her, moving his hands to her hips, to hold her to the wall. Pulling a thick rope from the side he, tied it to her legs, and then her legs to the wall. He stepped back to look at her, her eyes were red and barely able to open. He smiled to himself as her teeth chattered together. "I'm going to warm you up." Pulling into her strength she spit a small amount of blood at him as he came closer. It was a mistake. His fists began pounding into her stomach and slowly moving their way to her face. Her head fell back as she her world darkened.

When she came to, she was surrounded once more by several men; she could feel someone touching her. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She tried to scream, but the blood drowned the sound. She was still tied to the wall, only her legs were no longer tied together. She moved her eyes, trying to look around, when he stood up. Their eyes meeting, fury was enflamed in hers, as his fumed with lust. "I told you I'd warm you up." he said, moving his hands from her bottom to her chest. "See. And you didn't even complain." The men laughed loudly as he stepped closer, pushing his body against hers. He was naked.

She squeezed her eyes shut as pushed against her, his knee pushing against her inner thigh, pushing her legs apart. He stopped, leaving his knee against her, grabbing her breasts in his hands he leaned to her neck, lightly pressing his lips to her flesh. She tried to picture herself to be somewhere else as she had done as often as she could, but she couldn't. She couldn't get her mind to think of anything except for the face of the man, pushing into her. A cry escaped her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. He motioned to one of the other men to pull on the ropes, lowering her to his liking. "Open your eyes." he told her as tightened his hold on her. She didn't. He waited a moment before opening his mouth to her shoulder and biting. Her scream seemed to please him, because he pulled up with a smile.

"Open your-" The door flew open as Richard and Cara came through. Richard stopped at the sight. Cara had to remind herself to breathe. Every man jumped from their places and stood, pulling their weapons. Richard stood there, mouth hanging open as he watched the man pressed against Kahlan. A soft cry of his name flew to his ears sending him into a run towards her, Cara following close behind.

Richard dove into them in a heavy rage. Using Kahlan's dagger, he tore into them one by one, being sure to cause pain before they fell dead at his feet. The large man laying over Kahlan suddenly realized that Richard and Cara were getting closer, so he pushed himself away from her a bit, reaching for a weapon next to them. "Get off of her!" Richard said as he ran towards him. The man looked around, everyone else was dead. "Get off of her!" Richard repeated as he got closer. He grabbed him and pulled him off of Kahlan, tossing him to the ground before Cara. "If he moves, kill him!" he told her as he turned to Kahlan. "Kahlan?" he said as he looked up her wrists. "Spirits." he said softly as he reached up and cut the robes that bound her. He caught her as she fell forward. Reaching down, he cut the rope on her feet and pulled her body to his. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she pounded against his chest trying to get free. "Kahlan, it's okay! It's just me." he said softly into her hair as he held her tighter. She pulled back to look at him, her eyes barely able to focus on anything found his deep brown eyes and she felt safe. She collapsed against him and he looked around for something to cover her with.

His eyes came to a rest on what looked to have been her clothes. They were ripped into several dozen pieces. He moved his eyes to the man at Cara's feet, then to Cara. She was starring at Kahlan and Richard could swear that she looked worried. Laying her down on the ground softly, her eyes flew open as she reached back for him. "It's okay; I'm not going to leave you." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped it around her before pulling her back into his arms.

"Why did you take The Mother Confessor?" Cara said looking down at the man. "I was told to." he said quickly. "By who?" "The Sisters of the Dark. They should be here soon."Cara looked over to Richard, who turned to look at them. "What? Why do they want Kahlan?" The man laughed "Because of the prophecy." "What prophecy?" Cara said angrily. "As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats, the Keeper is doomed to fail." he said flatly. "I don't believe in prophecy." Richard said standing up with Kahlan in his arms. "Kill him." he said as he walked past Cara. "Lord Rahl?" she said confused "He may still have information you will need." He turned back to her, eyes wet with tears. "I have what I need. They intended to kill Kahlan. That is all I needed to know." He said turning back and carrying her outside. A few screams were the last sounds that came from the door, until Cara walked out.

"We have to get her to Zedd." Richard said as he looked from Kahlan to the horse. "I'll find Zedd and Leo; you should take her back to the tavern." Cara said as took Kahlan from his arms, to allow him to climb onto the horse, and handed her back to him. Kahlan wrapped her arms around him, holding herself tightly against him. Feeling his heartbeat against her comforted her enough to close her eyes as they road back to the tavern.


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes slowly began to open as a wave of fear and panic flowed through her. Someone was touching her. Lifting herself up, she pushed away from the other person laying beside her on the bed. The movement sent pain to every inch of her, causing her to cry out. A hand came to her shoulder, she tried to pull away, but she couldn't get her body to move. "Kahlan, its okay." his voice came from behind her. She turned her head to look around the room, slowly, being sure to take in everything.

Someone was standing next to the window on the other side of the room. Kahlan wondered why they were there. The window was covered, the area was too dark for them to do anything. There was a light pull on her shoulder as her head made its way to look behind her. His brown eyes were filled with concern as she starred at him. For a moment her face was covered in terror, before her eyes shut and she fell backwards next to Richard.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Cara said walking over to the large bed. Richard starred down at kahlan "Why would she be scared of me?" he said as Cara reached the bed. "Because you are a man." she said flatly, "Who do you think played with her?" Richard looked up at the Mord-Sith, she was starring down at Kahlan and he could swear she looked concerned. "Cara, how am I to comfort her if she is afraid of me?" her eyes met his, "The Mother Confessor is not afraid of you." she said returning her eyes to Kahlan, "You didn't see the way she looked at me." Cara looked up to Richard. "She was just raped by those men, and then rescued only to wake up in an unfamiliar place with someone holding her."

"Then I shouldn't hold her." he said as he gently lifted himself from the bed "I can't bare to have her afraid of me." he said starting to stand. "Richard?" came a soft voice behind him. He turned quickly, her eyes were still closed "Richard, stay?" he looked to Cara in question "The Mother Confessor requests that you stay, Lord Rahl." he smiled as she turned and walked back to the chair next to the window. Richard moved slowly as he laid back on the bed, "I'm here Kahlan." he whispered as he inched closer to her. She turned to his voice, moving closer, she curled into his arms, laying her right arm over his stomach. "Thank you." she said softly as tears slowly escaped her eyes.

He held her as she cried softly, her tears soaking his shirt. She had no idea how long she cried before she was finally taken by sleep.

She could feel their hands on her, their tongues pushing their way into her mouth as the pleasured themselves. She could hear them laughing as they pulled their pants down. Her eyes flew open, panicked as she looked around. Richard wanted so badly to pull her back to him and hold her, but was afraid that he would frighten her. Her eyes immediately fell upon Cara, who was asleep in the chair, that was now sitting closer to the bed in the light. Relief flowed through her as she realized she was safe. "I'm sorry Richard." she said softly just before she turned her head to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." he said softly.

"I didn't realize it was you." she said turning her body to face him. She crossed her legs in front of herself and starred at the pillows. Reaching for one, she pulled it to her and held it tightly to her chest. "When did I- How long have we been here?" "Two days." his voice was soft as he fought back the urge to pull her into his arms. She nodded and looked to Cara, who appeared to be sleeping in the chair. "Both of you?" Richard followed her gaze. "Yes. Cara wanted to be sure you were alright." Warmth flooded through her as the thought that Cara cared came across her mind. "Zedd and Leo?" "Downstairs, now. Must have left a few minutes ago. We've all been here."

She looked down at her wrists, running her fingers of the now lightly scarred skin. "Zedd said that was the best he could do." she looked back to him, the look in her eyes broke his heart. He hated seeing the hurt, but he didn't know what to do. "The men... What happened to them?" Kahlan saw a heavy flare of fury flash through his eyes. "Cara and I killed them." he spoke softly, but she could hear his anger. She looked back to the pillow and squeezed it tighter against her.

"They were holding me for someone." Richard nodded "The Sisters of the Dark."Kahlan looked to him confused. "You didn't know?" he asked leaning forward. "He didn't tell me." "Who?" Kahlan shook her head "One of the men..." The anger returned to his eyes. "He came after the others had... He warned me." "Warned you?" she nodded and rubbed her palms over the pillow "What did he say to you?" he asked as he scooted closer to her. "Nothing." she said, trying to turn away. "Kahlan." he took her hands in his, she closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him.

He waited a few moments, watching her, waiting for her to find the strength to tell him. "He told me that it was going to get worse." she didn't open her eyes as she spoke, she just squeezed them tighter as she recalled the event. "He said that he hoped you got to me soon, because he didn't know how long I could survive." Her eyes opened and she looked to the door "He was the only one who didn't..."As he watched her, his mind flooded with images of what they had done to her. The way her body would have been hanging there as they touched her.

She looked at him, she could see where his mind was. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned away from him. "I'm sorry Richard." her words jolted him from his thoughts, making him shake his head on confusion. "What? Kahlan, you have done nothing to apologize for." He tried to pull her into his arms, but she moved out of his reach. "Every time you look at me, you're going to think about what they did to me." the pain in her voice crushed him. "I didn't want you to see me like that." she said softly as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I can't bare for you to think of me like that." "Kahlan, I don't/" she turned to him "I saw it on your face, Richard." he thought for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts. "When we found you... Kahlan, the way they had you hanging there, the way they all were watching as he..." she closed her eyes, trying not to cry harder as she remembered what the man was doing when Richard and Cara came through the doors. "That's not something I can just forget, but it's not how I'll think of you." He waited until she opened her eyes before continuing. "Kahlan-" "Why are the Sister of the Dark trying to kill me?" Her eyes were filled with confusion as she looked into his soft eyes. "The Prophecy." he said looking away from her. He knew that she believed in prophecy, but he wished she didn't. "As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats, the Keeper is doomed to fail." He turned to see her mouth open and her eyes wide with fear. "I'm not going to let them hurt you." he said firmly, leaning forward and taking her hands away from the pillow she was digging her nails into.

For the first time, she smiled. It was small, but it was a smile. "I know Richard. But now we know." "Know what?" her smile grew "That Shota was wrong. Just as we thought. You will not fail." he looked away from her, letting his eyes wonder to the door. "Kahlan, I'm not the seeker anymore, Leo is. This means Leo will not fail."The smile fell from her face as she watched him. "Richard?" he looked back to her, "Thank you.." she said softly, reaching out to him, she laid her hand over his and looked to Cara and then back to him. "For coming for me." he smiled, pulling her into his arms. "I will always come for you." "I know." she pushed on him until his back was against the pillows behind him. Moving slowly, she lifted herself over him. She moved a hand to his face, softly caressing his face.

"Thank you." she repeated before lowering herself down and kissing him. Her kiss surprised him, but he wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold her. She pulled away and looked down at him. "I love you." she said softly as she laid herself down in his arms. "And I'm starting to love you too, Cara." she said louder. Richard looked up and saw Cara starting to sit up. He smiled as Cara rolled her eyes. "And why wouldn't you?"Cara said standing and walking to the door. "I'll go tell the others you're awake." Kahlan lifted her head from Richard's chest. "No, Cara stay please." Cara stopped right in front of the door. Kahlan looked up to Richard, who nodded and gently moved out from under her.

The door closed softly behind him as he left, leaving Cara standing at the side of the bed. "You're not going to try and hug me are you?" Cara said as Kahlan sat forward. "No. You wouldn't let me." Cara almost smiled. "Thank you." Kahlan said after a moment of silence. "I had to save you. Richard was going to go crazy." Kahlan nodded as Cara gave her the response she was expecting. "Cara," "You're up!" Zedd's voice rang in as the door flew open and they stepped through. "Kahlan, we need to discuss something." Zedd said as Sister Verna walked through the door.

"The Sisters of the Dark are not going to stop until you are dead. We have a plan." 


	8. Chapter 8

"The Sisters of the Dark are coming for you. They will not stop until you are dead." Sister Verna spoke slowly, trying to be sure she heard every word. "Several of the sisters left moments after the prophecy was carved." She took in a deep breath, "A new prophecy hasn't arrived in many, many years." she turned to Richard, who was standing beside the bed next to Kahlan. "I came as soon as I could get away. I know how important she is to you. And now to us all more than ever before." He nodded as he tried to listen. His head was spinning out of control with anger for anyone who tried to hurt Kahlan.

"I wish to take you back with me. You will be safe there, and-" "How can you suggest that?!" Richard said, stepping towards her. "You don't know who can trust! Half of your sisters are working for the Keeper! They want to kill her and you want to just bring her to them?!" Kahlan grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop, so he could get no closer to Verna. "Richard, please. We can protect her." He shook his head and turned to Zedd. "You can't possibly agree with her!" Zedd placed his hand on Richard's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Richard, we don't have a choice. We can't protect her." Richard shook his head. "Out. All of you, out!" he said pushing Cara, Zedd, Leo and Verna through the door. As the door clicked shut, he turned to look at her.

"Richard, they're right.." "Not you too. Kahlan, how can you agree with that?" He walked quickly to the side of the bed. "Richard, how can you expect them to continue the quest, when they are having to watch me?" Sitting on the bed before her, he took her hands in his. "Then I am going with you." she looked up at him confused. "There is no point in arguing with you, you have already made up your mind." he said trying to smile. "I can't let you do that." she pulled her hands from his "You have to go with them." "Kahlan, I'm not the Seeker anymore, I don't have to go." she shook her head "It's more than that. It's your quest too. You have to go." Richard stood, facing her. "No. I'm not leaving your side. I won't let it happen again."

Suddenly it hit her, tears started to collect in her eyes as she stood. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault, Richard." she cried softly into his chest. He held her tightly against him. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." she tightened her hold on his waist, "I know, but Richard, there was nothing you could have done." He kissed the top of her head, and stared blankly at the wall.

"I don't see another way." Zedd said walking to a table. "I disagree. We can't just send her away." "We have to protect her, Leo." Zedd said sitting "I know I haven't known her very long, but I'm sure she can take care of herself." "She was just captured." Verna said softly, stepping beside Leo. "And then rescued." he huffed back. "You were the one that found her. What do you thi-" "I think Lord Rahl has a point. We can't send her off, without knowing who we can trust." Everyone starred at Cara. "Even if we did, he would never leave her." she continued, ignoring the stares.

"You don't need to take Richard. You have a new Seeker. He can continue just as he has been." Verna said turning o him. "No, we won't go without him." Verna turned back to Cara quickly. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Cara stepped closer to Verna, "Stop it. We don't have the right to decide for them." Leo said stepping in front of Cara, blocking her from Verna. "You have to. To keep her safe." Verna looked at Zedd, who was tossing a piece of bread into his mouth. "If you leave now, they won't be able to follow you. You three should go now." "I am not going. I have sworn to protect Lord Rahl, not the Seeker." They stood in silence, for a few minutes before Zedd stood. "We have no choice. This is what we are going to do."

"Lay with me?" He turned towards the bed. Kahlan laid, mostly covered, starring at him as paced. "I can't." he said coming to a stop. "How can you ask me to leave you? After what you just went through, Kahlan, how can you expect me to be okay with that?" she said nothing, only looked up at him. She was trying to put her thoughts into words. "You have been searching for the stone longer than Leo, Richard. You should be there when you find it." He shook his head and walked to the foot of the bed. "I only did it to save you. Kahlan, I would do anything to keep you safe." He turned away, not able to look at her as he spoke. "I failed you already, and I can't do it again."

"It wasn't your fault. You haven't failed me." she starred at his back, waiting for him to face her. "You have saved me more times than I deserve, you haven't failed me. You love me. You can't fail me." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath "Richard," his name left her mouth in a soft cry. He turned to her, watching her carefully. Moving slowly, he made his way to her side, laying on the bed next to her. He encircled his arms around her slowly. "I should have protected you." "Richard," she rolled into his embrace, facing him. "It's not your fault." she said firmly, looking up at him.

When he stared to reply, she pressed her lips against his to silence him. She didn't want to give him anymore time to blame himself. She needed him to understand, that she didn't blame him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him over her. Hesitantly, he leaned onto her as she moved to deepen their kiss. Her hands moved over his back, pulling him against her. She couldn't get him close enough. The feel of his body against hers, the love she felt flowing from him, her mind was spinning, being with him was intoxicating.

She needed it, she needed him. His hands moved over her side, moving to the hem of her shirt. Slowly running his hands along her flesh, his eyes flew open. "Richard?" he had pulled away, still laying over her, but their bodies were no longer touching. "I'm sorry." he said as he moved to the side of the bed, throwing his legs over the edge, facing away from her. "I can't." He ran his fingers through his hair, as he starred down at the floor. "How could you want to do... that, when they've done..." he sighed in confusion as he looked up to the wall in front of him. She didn't know what to say, her mind was racing. The look in his eyes as he had pulled away was burning into her memory. She pulled her shirt back down and sat forward slowly. "Because I love you." it was all she could think of to say. She didn't know how to explain her feelings. When she kissed him, al the events left her.

A hand came to his shoulder, shaking him from his imagination of the horrible things they had done to her. "Richard, what they did to me...It was to take pleasure from my pain. Being with you, it's about my love for you. About your love for me." she moved to sit beside him, her legs dangling next to his. "Thoughts of being with you, returning to you, was the only thing that kept my sanity." He looked at her, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "Richard please, don't do this." she looked to the floor. The look in his eyes, crushed her. "Don't think of me like that." The hand that laid on his shoulder fell to the bed beside her. As she turned to him. "It's not going to change anything is it?" she asked moving backwards to the head of the bed and pulling the covers to her. "Nothing I say will change anything." he stood up and turned, facing her he sighed "Kahlan, I-" "Please just... let me be alone for a while." she said laying her head back against the wooden headboard. He nodded as he walked to the door. Tears fell from her eyes as it clicked shut behind him.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned at the sound of Richard's voice behind them. "They are going along with her plan." Cara motioned with her head to Verna. Richard stared at them for a moment. "Okay." "Okay?" Cara said stepping towards him. "Richard, you already said you didn't want-" "I don't. It's not my decision to make. She doesn't want to risk the mission" Richard sat down at the nearest table, facing them. "So you will be joining us?" Leo asked sitting in front of him. "She wants me to." "But you're not going to." Cara said looking to Verna, who walked over to Richard "Richard, we are going to keep her alive. You can continue on the quest."

"Where's the Mother Confessor!?" Richard and Leo jumped to their feel as a small shaggy haired man stepped before them. "You must get her out of here! They have come!" Richard reached out and took hold of the smaller man "Who are you?!" The man stared blankly at him "Are you Richard? You must be Richard." Confused, Richard loosened his hold on the man "Yes, I'm Richard." "How did you know he was Richard?" Cara asked stepping closer, closing the distance between them. "She called his-your name." He looked to Richard "She knew you would come for her. You love her, so you attack me, so you must be Richard." He looked at the floor. "She cried your name. Over and over. They laughed." Gripping harder on the man's shirt Richard pushed him against the wall "You are one of them! You did that- How could you?!" "I didn't!" he said loudly, looking from Richard to Zedd, to Cara, all of them starring at him in disbelief. "I would never! I told her what the planned to do!"

The man fell to the ground as Richard released his iron hold. "You told her they were going to kill her. That what she had gone through was nothing compared to what was coming." The man nodded "She told you?" "Yes." The man straightened himself, and ran his hands over his clothes soothing a few wrinkles. "My name is Ronan. I am going to help her in any way I can." Leo stepped closer, "You said they have come-" "The Sisters. Four of them arrived a short time before I left to warn you. You must hide the Mother Confessor." Cara laughed "Why? We could take care of them now." Ronan grabbed Cara's shoulders, "No! You can't defeat them!" Cara pushed the man way from her "If we kill them now, we can all continue as before." "No, the sisters are too powerful. Before leaving the palace, the killed several of our sisters and took their Han. They are more powerful than you expect." Sister Verna finally spoke.

"You can hide her in my home." the tavern keeper said from behind the counter. "It's not far from here," he pointed towards the window across the room. "Through the trees." "You better hurry, they are probably almost here looking for her." Ronan said taking a full look around the room. "I'll go get her." Richard said turning and making his way to the stairs.

Richard came to a stop once he reached the door to her room. His heart was pounding against his chest as starred at it. Pushing the door open, Richard stepped into the room. Kahlan laid, covered in blankets, facing away from the door and towards the window. She didn't move as he entered and he was sure she heard him. Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the tears that were continuing to fall. "Kahlan," he spoke softly coming to the side of the bed behind her. He looked down, taking notice of her wet cheeks. He hated that he had hurt her, but he couldn't explain the feeling he got when he thought of what she had been through. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." "Go." she stated without opening her eyes. "No, We. You and I, Kahlan." she turned her head towards him "Why?" he grabbed the covers and pulled them from her body. He froze as he saw the way she was laying. Her knees were against her chest as she held them tightly against her. He forced himself to continue removing the blankets. "The Sisters of the Dark are coming for you. I need you to hide." Kahlan sat forward, "I can't just hide." "You must!" she was startled by his tone as she moved backwards away from him. "Richard," "No, I'm not going to risk your life!" she starred at him, watching his fear and panic pass onto his face. "Okay." she said barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Richard, they are coming from up the road!" Zedd called loudly up the stairs. Richard moving as quickly as he could, leaned forward and took Kahlan into his arms and carried her out of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hurried down the stairs to the others. "Take here through there, and follow the path, you won't miss it." The tavern keeper said pointing to the door behind them, "Hurry, so they don't see you."

The door closed behind them as they entered the tavern keeper's home. Quickly, Kahlan released her hold on his neck and moved out of his arms, her bare feet touching the cold ground. Richard watched her make her way to a chair next to the fireplace, on the other side of the room, and pull her knees up to her chest. She starred down at the floor as he turned and looked out the window to be sure they weren't followed. "What are they going to do?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "I'm not sure." he said turning around and scanning the room. It was small, the only furniture was a small table for two, the chair Kahlan was sitting in and a small rack holding the firewood. He let his eyes settle on Kahlan. Her knees were still close to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them, she rested her chin on her knees as she starred into the dead fireplace.

"You should help them." Richard's breath caught in his throat at her words. "I'm not going to leave you." she turned her head to face him "I'm safe here... They will need you." he walked to her, taking her hands in his and holding them firmly. "I know you're upset with me, but Kahlan, I'm trying to protect you." she drew in a deep breath "I'm not upset, Richard. I was, but mostly I'm hurt." he waited a moment before he reached up and gently brushed a few strands of her hair away from her eyes. The feel of his fingers touching her skin filled him with a frantic need. He could see her longing for him in her eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, his hand pulling her face towards him.

Her feet left the chair, to remove anything between them, and made their way to the floor as she reached her arms around his neck, trying to pull herself closer to him. His body was providing a powerful heat that flowed through her as her hands made their way down his neck, over his shoulders and down his back. His free hand snaked its way around her waist, lightly pulling her to the edge of the chair. He took her into his arms, gently moving her to the floor. She went willingly, allowing him to control the moment. He held himself up with his left arm as he ignored her pull on his shoulders. Her silent request to be closer.

His right hand moved slowly down her side, coming to a stop at her waist for a moment before making its way back up under her shirt. She held his face to hers, desperately attempting to keep their kiss going as she thought about the look she had seen previously in his eyes that day. He showed no signs of stopping, so she relaxed her hold on him, allowing her hands to roam to his chest. Pulling his shirt over his head, he reached quickly for hers, unbuttoning as his lips moved over her chin and jaw, down her neck to her chest. His lips following his hands downward kissing the newly exposed skin. She arched her back, pressing her body to his lips, begging for more contact.

Removing the cloth from her shoulders, he tossed her shirt into the chair next to them as his lips continued to explore her body. Her hands held his head, her fingers tangling themselves into his hair, pulling lightly. A soft moan escaped her lips, and her hands fell to the floor as he slid his tongue over her stomach, tasting the saltiness of her sweat. His hand moved to the laced of her pants, moving quickly he pushed them from her waist, his tongue following their journey south. Her breaths were coming in pants as he moved his hands over her thighs.

Reaching up, she grabbed his hair, pulling him back to her lips. His chest flattened over hers as he allowed her tongue entrance to his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his, trying to keep him in one place long enough to roll herself over him. Her hair flowed down over him as she broke their kiss and looked down at him. Her eyes, almost completely back, starred into his. A smile crossed her lips as she pressed them to his once more, while her hands moved between them, caressing the muscles of his chest, feeling them contract against her touch.

When she found the hem of his pants, she pulled away from his mouth and began kissing his neck, shoulders and chest, anything she could reach while she tossed his belt away from them. She made quick work with the laces of his pants and she couldn't help but smile against him as his hands joined hers in removing the last of the clothing separating them. Richard could feel her heart pounding against him as he held her body against his.

He needed more contact with her flesh. He rolled them over, pressing his body against hers, while his hands moved over every piece of her body he could. His name flowed from his lips as his lips moved to her neck. Richard purposely found the red mark, left by someone else, and sucked it into his mouth. She knew he was making his claim, so she pulled his lips from her neck. "Richard, don't..." she said before pressing his lips to hers. He almost went back to it, desperate to make his mind forget the faces of the men, but her kiss comforted him. He finally came to realize what she had meant before, this was making "love".

Kahlan laid panting in Richard's arms as they both came down from their highs. "I forgive you." she said softly running her hand over his chest. A smile crossed his lips as he took the hand from his chest and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. Instead of releasing her hand, he pulled it until her body followed, laying on top of him. She gladly pressed her lips to his, savoring the feel of his touch. "Do you think they're okay?" she asked looking to the door, mostly to be sure they were still alone. He turned her head back to him and kissed her. "They're fine. If something went wrong, they would have come to tell us." he said between kisses.

She smiled widely, sitting up on top of him. "How long do you think we have?" her eyes still flaming with hot desire. "Long enough." he said quickly flipping them over. "I was hoping we would." Kahlan said pulling his mouth to hers, her hands rediscovering his body and her body begging once again for release. Her power was resurfacing rapidly as she held him against her. His warm breath flowing across her skin was arousing her more with each breath. His eyes close as her power flows through him, his name leaving her lips in a loud raspy moan as his head falls in the crook of her neck and his body falls onto hers exhausted.

Richard lifted himself onto his forearms above her, trying not to crush her. Kahlan, not wanting to lose their connection, wrapped her arms firmly around him and brought his body right back down onto hers. "I'm going to crush you." he said softly into her ear "I don't mind." she replied as he laid his head on her chest. Her fingers ran through his hair, messaging his head as his hands began to travel along her body. She moaned softly as his hands made their way to her chest and came to a stop before running over her breasts. She arched her back slightly, trying to get his hand where she wanted it. He laughed, rolling off to the side, pulling her along to face him. "I don't think I have enough strength to go again." she laughed at his words as she pulled her body flush against his.

"Richard," "Mmm?" his hand was slowly tracing circles along her spine, sending chills through her body. He smiled against her shoulder as she shivered "You're cold." he said sitting up and reaching for the blanket that she hadn't noticed on the back of the chair. "Here" he said, wrapping it around them, but being sure not to get between them. "Thank you." she said, moving in close to him. A light knock at the door, cause Kahlan to jerk upright, pulling the blanket with her. Richard moved slowly, grabbing his pants and pulling them on as he walked slowly to the door, trying to look through the window without being seen. "I know you're in there with the Mother Confessor. Give her to me, and you can go on." The woman's voice stated in a tone that rose the hair on the back of his neck. Kahlan stood quietly, reaching for her corset as the door flew open, knocking Richard backwards. "You're going to come with me." The woman said stepping quickly into the room and over Richard.


	9. Chapter 9

He could feel her fingers running through his hair as he opened his eyes. Trying to adjust to the sun's rays raining onto him, he looked around. His hands were tied to something, keeping him from moving. He started to sit up when she pressed her hands against his head, moving him back down. "Don't let her know you're awake." Kahlan's voice was a soft whisper as she pressed her lips to his ear, lightly kissing him. Something dripped onto his cheek as she pulled away, he turned quickly to look at her. "Kahlan," she looked down at him and tried to smile. "I'm fine. It's just a cut." she said lifting her hands to wipe some of the blood from her cheek. Her hands, bound together, wiped the blood onto her shirt and then returned to his hair, turning his head away from her. "Where are we?" "I'm not sure." she said looking around the room. She had been looking around the room for a few hours asking herself the same question.

"How long have we been here?" She looked down at him as he starred at the door. "A few hours, half the day maybe." he turned his head back to her, seeing the fear in her eyes "I'm going to get you out of here." "I don't believe you will." Richard turned quickly to the sound of her voice. "Nicci." Richard said lifting his head from Kahlan's lap. "I'm curious, how did you get to the Mother Confessor? She was guarded by some of the Keepers most trusted." "What do you want with us?" He said ignoring her question. "Us? I want nothing from you. The Mother Confessor however, we have plans for her." Kahlan leaned against the wall. "What plans?" Nicci smiled a wide smile that sent chills through Kahlan's body. "Your death will ensure the Keepers victory."

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Richard said moving to Kahlan's side. Nicci's smile widened as she walked towards them. "There is nothing you can do to stop me." Kahlan twisted her hands around, trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists. "I'm afraid that will be of no help to you." Nicci said as she watched Kahlan. "He told me you weren't too fond of the rope." Richard looked from Kahlan to Nicci "Who?" she laughed "Someone who got to know the Mother Confessor here, very well." She laughed louder as she watched Richard's face. He looked horrified. "We killed them all." Richard said tarring his eyes away from Nicci to look at Kahlan, whose eyes stared straight ahead at Nicci. "You killed most of them." She corrected, taking a seat before them..

A large man's shadow appeared in the doorway. At Kahlan's gasp, Richard followed her gaze to the door. "You remember Daniel, don't you?" Nicci asked motioning for the man to come inside. Daniel walked slowly, his long black hair flowing behind him. "I'm sure she remembers." he said coming to a stop beside Nicci. "Yes, you are quite talented. She must be fond of your skills." Daniel smiled widely at Kahlan. "She only complained for a short while." Nicci watched Richard carefully as his knuckles turned white in anger. "Their friends have killed most of your sisters." For the first time, she looked to him "What? How many survived?" Daniel cleared his throat and looked to the floor. "Three out of the nine you sent." She narrowed her eyes at them "Someone must have warned them. Who was it?" Kahlan was starring at the floor, mind racing over the images flashing through her mind.

"No one warned us." Richard said watching Kahlan. Her chest rising and falling with her quick breathing. "Your Wizard and Mord-Sith must have known they were coming or they would be dead." Nicci said starring at Kahlan. "No one warned us." Richard repeated. "My bother has gone missing. He must be the one." "Your brother always had to do what was right, didn't he?" she replied looking back to Daniel. "Tell Sister Helen to find Ronan and keep him out of trouble." Daniel nodded and turned towards the door. "Be sure to return. The Mother Confessor will miss your presents." Daniel smiled widely back at Kahlan before disappearing through the door.

"If you wish to kill me, why go through this?" Kahlan asked looking up to Nicci. "I am under orders from the Keeper himself. I am not to kill you until he says so." "You're not going to kill her!" Richard said moving to his knees as trying to wrap his arms around Kahlan. She leaned into him, pressing her shoulder into his chest. "I have no doubt you will try to stop me, but we will kill her." Nicci stood, and walked to the door, letting the fool force of the sun's rays to cover her. "Watch them." She said to someone on the other side of the wall. Richard stretched his neck, trying to see out of the door as she spoke. "Do what you wish, as long as you do not kill her until I say so." She moved quickly through the door as two men came through with Daniel.

"Get him away from her." Daniel said smiling at the other two. Both men walked closer to them, they were as large as Daniel. Richard could feel Kahlan's heart pound against his arms as he held her tightly against him, trying to protect her. "Stay away from her!" he shouted as the men came closer. "Now, now Seeker. We just want to have a little fun." One of them said in a laugh. Richard pushed himself backwards against the wall, taking Kahlan with him, trying to get them as far away as he could. She clung to his arm, watching the men make their way closer to her, licking their lips in anticipation. Daniel's fist slammed against Richard's face, sending his head back against the wall, a spray of blood splashing onto Kahlan's face as his world went black.

"They should be here." The tavern keeper said walking into his house, followed by Zedd and Verna. "They were here." He said picking up Richard's belt. "I didn't see any of them come this way." Sister Verna said looking around. "There was a lot going on, I'm sure we must have missed them if they had." Zedd said turning around to her. "There are some tracks through those trees, then they stop." Cara said coming through the door. "They should have left when I arrived. She will be dead when find them." Verna said looking out the door, into the trees.

"If we move now, we may be able to catch them." Cara said walking back outside and through the trees, not waiting for them to follow her. "Cara, slow down." Zedd called after her. "We'll find them." Cara stopped and looked back as Zedd reached her side. "We should have protected them better." Zedd nodded with a sigh "There was nothing we could have done." He said walking along side her. They followed the tracks until they disappeared, moving slowly as Zedd tried to unspell the covered tracks.

Richard's eyes flew open as his body jolted upward searching the room for Kahlan. A cry of pain came through the air, followed by a rain of laughter. "Kahlan!" He shouted as loud as he could. "Don't worry Seeker, she'll be returned to you." Someone shouted from the next room. Richard pulled at the ropes binding his hands, tearing through his skin. "See, here she is." Daniel said coming into the room with Kahlan in his arms. Richard's eyes flew over her, she was naked, and most of her body was, once again, covered in blood. He dropped her body in front of Richard, her body slamming into the floor. Richard moved forward, trying to get to her, but was stopped by the ropes. The men laughed as they watched tears fall from Richard's eyes. One of the men stepped to her, and pushed her closer to Richard with his foot, before bending down and tying her back to the wall with Richard. As the men walked to the door, Richard pulled Kahlan into his arms and held her as tightly as he could.

Kahlan's eyes opened slowly, looking up at Richard. "You okay?" she asked softly. "Kahlan, how can you ask about me?" "I was worried. You didn't move." she said as she pressed her cheek against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm fine. Kahlan, are you okay?" she nodded against his chest. "I am now." She moved in closer, trying to get warm. "You're hurt." she said softly, taking his arms into his hands, she pulled off part of his shirt and wrapped it around his wrists. Richard wrapped his arms back around her, trying to keep her warm. "I'm going to get you out of here." She smiled warmly at him. "I know." she said as her teeth chattered together.

"He never could resist temptation." Nicci's chilling voice shook Richard from his thoughts. Nicci was once again sitting in the chair, starring at them. He hugged Kahlan closer as she slept. "You won't win." he said through his tightly gritted teeth. "We already have." Richard shook his head "If you touch her, I'll-" "You will do nothing. You will watch helplessly as she dies. I imagine you have been sitting there trying to find a way to stop us." Nicci smiled, "There is nothing you can do. She will die." she watched him for a minute, allowing him to process her words. "You should not hold hope for her to return to you as a baneling." she added "She will not be given the offer." She smiled. "Kahlan would never take the Keeper's offer." her smile widened "It is not just the pain the Keeper will inflict upon her that you underestimate. It is her love for you. She would do anything to get back to you. To be with you one last time..."

Richard's eyes widened as she let out a chilling laugh. "I heard you two. In the midst of being hunted, you two made love in a powerful throw of passion. I am curious though, how were you able to survive her touch without a Rada' Han?" Richard looked to Kahlan, still asleep against his chest. "There is a magic more powerful than you will ever know." She laughed loudly, waking Kahlan. "There is no magic that can overpower Confession." Kahlan, looking around the room for a moment, looked to Richard and smiled softly. "Yes, there is." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his features as he starred into her blue eyes. Nicci watched them, taking a thrill in the fact that they both would be dead soon."He has requested your presents." the smile fell from Kahlan's lips as Daniel made his way to Nicci, "Watch them." she said as she stood and quickly made her way through the door.

"Lord Rahl." Nicci said stepping before a bright green fire. "Do you have her?" He asked turning to face her. "Yes." A smile crossed his lips "And Richard Cypher?" "We have him too." she replied as she took a step closer to the flames. "Good. He should watch. I want him to see all hope die." Nicci smiled back at Rahl "I will do as you ask." "Do not disappoint the Keeper, or you will have forever to spend facing the Keeper."

Kahlan didn't take her eyes off of Richard as Daniel sat in the chair. Richard watched him carefully, being sure he saw every move the man made. Richard had been trying to figure a way to save Kahlan, but only after he thought of how he would kill Daniel. He sat there, smiling at them, waiting for an excuse to do anything to them. "It won't be long now Mother Confessor, before Darken Rahl tells her to kill you." He leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. "See, I told them we should keep you alive for a while. Most of us would enjoy that." He looked at Richard and smiled. "She's very beautiful isn't she?" Kahlan could hear Richard's teeth grinding together as he starred forward, he wanted nothing more to leap forward and choke the life from him. His body began to shake with rage as he pulled at his ropes. "Calm down, Seeker. We are willing to share her with you." "She's not a toy! She's not supposed to be shared!" he shouted as Kahlan wrapped her arms tighter around him, trying to hold him in place.

Pulling his arms away from her, Richard pulled himself up onto his knees and leaned forward towards the larger man. "She is not your toy!" he repeated in a scream. Daniel didn't move as Richard stretched towards him. "I'm afraid she is. We've all played with her. We've all enjoyed her." he said with a huff of laughter. "In fact," he said leaning closer to Richard. "She's the most fun we have had in some time. She fights. She loses. It's fun." A smile came onto Richard's face as he slammed his forehead against Daniel's, sending him falling backwards into the chair. Quickly Kahlan moved to her knees, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling until the ropes binding her hands connected with his throat. She pulled until he was beside her next to the wall, while Daniel shouted out in pain and coming to his feet.

Taking two steps towards them, Daniel lifted his fist into the air "Since you misbehaved, I have to punish you." he said with a small smile as his fist slammed into Kahlan's shoulder. "Stop it!" He froze before his fist reconnected with her and Richard pushing her behind him. "We have our orders." Daniel turned and walked to the door as Nicci reached the chair, followed by four men. "Get him away from her." As the men walked towards them, Kahlan turned Richard to face her and pressed her lips against his, kissing him with every piece of passion within her. Three of the men grabbed Richard, pulling him away, while the fourth man gently untied Kahlan's hands before wrapping his arms around her waist. Chains replaced his ropes as he fought against them. When Kahlan was out of his reach, they released him and moved to help tie Kahlan to the wall on the other side of the room.

Moving quickly all four men moved away from her, standing behind Nicci. "It was requested that you watch." she waited until Richard looked from her to Kahlan before raising her hand towards her. "No! You can't kill her!"He pulled himself up, trying to get to Kahlan. "Kahlan!" He watched the tears fell from her eyes as she starred at him. "I love you." she said as a bright light flew from Nicci's hand into her. Kahlan's body flew backwards into the wall, several loud cracks were all Richard could hear as he watched helplessly as her body fell to the ground. "Kahlan!" he cried out, pulling at the chains. Without a word, Nicci and all five men walked out into the moonlight as Richard fell to the ground. "I love you too." he said softly, starring over at her lifeless body.


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes never left her body as he listened to the pounding in his chest as well as voices and footsteps coming from the other side of the door. "Leave them." he could hear Nicci speaking "We have done what The Keeper asked of us." "The Mother Confessor is dead?" "Yes Viktor, I just spoke with Darken Rahl. The keeper is quite pleased." He could hear the smile on her face. If he wasn't chained to the wall, he would get up and beat it off of her, but he couldn't stand to leave Kahlan. He was still chained to the wall. "What do we do now?" "We are to continue doing The Keeper's work." Nicci replied coolly looking through the door at Richard. "What about him?" Viktor said moving to stand beside her and stare at Richard. "We leave him here. I have taken his magic, he can't break free. He couldn't even save The Mother Confessor. With her dead, he will not defeat The Keeper." Smoothly, she walked over to Kahlan's naked, lifeless body, "How does it feel to know you have failed? To watch the woman you loved die." "Love." Richard corrected, never removing his eyes from Kahlan. "The woman I love." his voice was soft as the tears flowed freely from his eyes, down his cheeks and pooling onto the floor. Annoyed Nicci pushed her foot to Kahlan's head and pushed it, turning her face towards him. "I killed her with your magic." He picked himself up and jerked forward, trying to throw himself onto the Sister of the Dark. "Enjoy what you've done, Richard." She smiled widely as she stepped around the broken body at her feet and walked slowly towards Viktor, who was waiting at the door. Without another word they both walked out into the moonlight.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan." he said softly as a prayer. As he starred at her, for a moment he could imagine her smiling at him, reaching for his hands and telling him it wasn't his fault. He knew she wouldn't blame him, she never blamed him for anything. This, he knew was his fault. There had to have been something he should have done differently. "I should have saved you." he whispered as he reached out towards her. He had to touch her, hold her in his arms. With all the strength he had he jerked himself forward, pulling against the chains, twisting his hands trying to break free. For the first time, he took his eyes from Kahlan and looked to the wall behind him. The wall had cracked from his constant pull of the chains. After several more jerks, it broke free from the wall. Moving as quickly as he could, he crawled across the room to her body. After he unbound her hands, he pulled her into his arms, he held her as tightly as he could as he whispered his apologies into her hair. He felt so much pain, he was sure it would kill him. He hoped it would. Kahlan was dead, killed with his magic. He didn't want to go on without her. The prophecy was right, he thought. If she was still alive, he would do everything in his power to be sure the Keeper lost. He started praying to the spirits, begging for them to take the breath from his lungs. To allow him to be with her in the underworld. To have her returned to him. He rocked them both as he cried out in hate and anger.

He didn't know where the surge came from. He felt it flow through his body and into Kahlan's. He stopped moving, looked down at her and watched some force flow out of her and leave her gasping for air. His heart stopped as he felt her chest heave against his as her lungs begged for air. Laying her gently on the floor, he pressed his mouth to hers, trying to give her his oxygen. He couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow, falling down upon her cheeks. He pulled back to see her blue eyes wide with confusion. "Richard?" she whimpered before closing her eyes. Relief and fear flew through him as he looked around them. With Kahlan alive, they would return and he had to be sure they were no longer there. Lifting her gently back into his arms, he carried her through the door. The wind was cold, Kahlan's naked body began to shiver from the breeze. He didn't know where they were or where he was going, but he was determined to continue until she was safe. The sun had risen and fallen without his notice as he carried her through the thick trees. His mind was only on the woman lying in his arms. "Dear Spirits!" a familiar voice face from the trees. "Ronan?" Richard said, jerked from his thoughts.

"They were looking for you." he nodded as he walked closer "They nearly found me. Your wizard disguised me." he stopped moving when his eyes fully saw Kahlan. Dropping to his knees, Ronan covered his eyes with his hands. "Spirits, I'm sorry. How could they kill her?" he asked mindlessly. "She's not dead." Richard said quickly "What? Then you escaped?" "No, they left us." Ronan looked confused "They would only leave if they succeeded and killed The Mother Confessor." "They did!" Richard shouted, remembering the look on Kahlan's face. "How did you-" "She is alive, that is all that matters. I need to find a safe place for her." Ronan stood, and looked at the ground, trying to avoid looking at the Mother Confessor. "I passed a town almost a day ago. You may find shelter there." Richard's eyes widened "A day?" Ronan nodded and turned, motioning for him to follow. "You have been gone a day over a week." he said pushing a log out of Richard's path. "How did you escape?" "They left. They killed her and then they just... left." Richard's voice was filled with anger and sadness. "But she is alive." Ronan stopped and turned to him "How is she alive?" He shook his head, Richard had asked himself the same question several times and had yet to find an answer. "The good spirits I suppose. She is alive, that is all that matters to me." Ronan turned away, slightly satisfied with his answer. "Why didn't you use your magic?" Richard froze, staring out a head of them. "It was taken from me. She used it to kill her." His heart broke with the thought of his magic being the reason for her death. She for so long feared her magic would destroy him, when it was his who destroyed her.

"We are making good time. The town is just over there." Ronan called over his shoulder. He found it best to leave Richard with his thoughts, he could see how upset he was. Richard's mind wondered over how to keep Kahlan hidden as his pace slowed from the weight of carrying her for so long. "Richard?" her voice bringing both men to a stop. "Where ---Going?" they could barely hear her. "We're going to find you a safe place." Richard said, trying to sound calm and reassuring. "Oh." she said as a small smile crossed her lips as she looked up at Richard. "I'd ask you to put me down, but I just realized I'm not dressed." she half laughed, bringing the first smile to his face in what he was sure had been days. "Wait there, you can't carry The Mother Confessor though town like that. I'll get something to cover her with."

While waiting, Richard moved to a large tree that protected the ground from the suns hot rays. Carefully, he sat down, pulling Kahlan even closer to him, to be sure she wouldn't be exposed to anyone who walked by. He starred down at her, her eyes, roaming over the area, his mind running through the past events, trying to understand how she was still alive. "Are you alright?" her words came before her eyes found his. Her voice was stronger than before, "I'm fine. You are the one I 'm worried about." he said softly "Because you brought me back?" Richard's mouth opened in shock. "Kahlan, I did not bring you back. I have no powers. I couldn't have brought you back." she smiled up as she starred into his brown eyes. "I felt it Richard. It was you." he shook his head. "It couldn't have have - You were gone. Even if Cara had given you the breath of life, you wouldn't have-" her fingers touched his lips, silencing him. "Okay, I'm sorry." he smiled against her fingers. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." she moved her hand to cup the side of his face. "I love you." she said as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He returned her kiss with a deep passion, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I've found you a place to stay." Ronan called as he came to a stop at the sight of Richard and Kahlan's private moment. He turned away, trying not to stare at her naked body. "I'm sure you will be safe until I return with your friends." Kahlan pulled herself away from him, standing "If you walk through there like that, you will be sure to draw attention." he smiled, taking in a moment to enjoy the view as she looked down and blushed. "Right. I forgot." she said softly, lowering herself into a squat to cover herself. "I'll go get them as soon as you are both settled." Ronan continued. "Oh, I have this for The Mother Confessor!" he said lifting up a green dress. Kahlan stood, and started to go retrieve the dress, when Richard grabbed her arm. "I'll get it." he laughed walking to Ronan. "Thank you." he said as he turned and headed back to Kahlan, who had knelt back to the. Taking the dress from Richard, she stood and walked behind the large tree. "Need help?" Richard asked trying not to laugh. "I'm fine." she said in a half laugh.

She stepped out slowly, pulling on the dress. Richard starred at her for a moment before coming to her side. "You look beautiful." he said softly, taking her hand. "I'm covered in dirt and blood, Richard." He smiled "You're alive." "He is right Mother Confessor, you look very nice." Ronan said as he started walking towards the town. "Thank you." she said before looking up to Richard with a smile. People moved along as the noticed the three of them coming through the trees. Their eyes fell upon Kahlan. Richard took everything in, every person a threat to her. "Richard, we're strangers, they are going to look." she released his hand and took his arm, leaning herself against him. He looked at her, she was smiling widely, though he knew she was in pain. How could she be so happy? He thought, bringing his eyes back to the town. She had just been through so much, how could be be okay? He quickly stopped his mind from wondering as they passed a small group of large men, starring at her.

"Here, it's the only place that had room." Ronan called over his shoulder as they reached a small tavern. "Are you sure we'll be safe here?" "It is the only place here, though I am quite sure you will be safe." Waiting a moment, Richard looked looked around them, taking the people standing around them. "What do you think?" "I don't think we have another option." she looked behind them at a few women, she felt starring at her. "We should go inside, Richard." Pushing though the door, the three of them made their way through the small groups of people walking around. "They are the ones I was telling you about." Ronan said to a tall blonde woman. She glanced at Richard, before bringing her eyes to Kahlan. "Spirits. What happened?" she took a few steps trying to get closer, Richard immediately stepped in front of her, slightly pushing her back. "She was robbed." Ronan responded as the blond froze mid step frightened by the fear and anger in Richard's eyes. Kahlan wanted to push past him, tell them that he didn't need to protect her, but she understood his response, for a moment, she had wanted to turn and run. "I'm sorry. I will show you to your room." turning, she started towards the stairs several feet behind her. "I will go and find your friends." "Thank you." Kahlan said looking at him with a small smile. "I will do anything for The Mother Confessor." he turned to Richard, "And the man who holds her heart. May the spirits protect you." Richard smiled and nodded his thanks before watching him leave.

"If you need something, I will be downstairs." The blonde woman spoke softly as Richard and Kahlan stepped into their room. "Thank you." Richard said trying to smile. "I'll bring you both some food in a few hours. You look like you haven't eaten in days." She said looking to Kahlan "Thank you." she said leaning against the bed post. The door closed and Kahlan fell to the floor. "Kahlan!" "I'm fine, I'm just tired." she said as he knelt down beside her. "Here, let me get you into bed." gently lifting her into his arms, Richard placed her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Opening her eyes, a smile crossed her lips. Richard was sitting at the foot of the bed, tossing a piece of bread into the air, and then catching it as it fell. She laughed as it fell from his hand onto the floor. "Don't laugh. It was your piece." he laughed turning to her as she sat up. "How long was I asleep?" "I'm not sure. The food may have been warm, but not edible, and it's cold now, so a few hours." Kahlan smiled "It couldn't have been that bad. You've eaten almost all of it." He looked back to the plates then back to her, his smile widening. "I'm sorry. I'll just go get you some more." he swung his legs off the bed and bent down to grab his boots. "I'm fine, Richard. I'm not hungry." She pushed the covers off of herself and crawled to him. "You should sleep." he smiled warmly as she placed her left hand to his cheek and caressed it.

"I can't sleep. I tried. So I ate all the food." smiling Kahlan leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. "I'll just have to tire you out then." she giggled as she pushed him backwards and moved herself to straddle him. He smiled widely "It couldn't hurt to try." reconnecting their lips, Kahlan ran her fingers down his chest, grabbed the hem and pulled it upward. Letting go of her briefly, he lifted his arms and pulled the shirt from his body. Her lips were pressed to his, the moment the clothing was removed, her hands returning to his chest. Their kissed began to grow in passion as their hands moved over each other's body. Moving quickly, Richard pulled Kahlan firmly against him and rolled himself over her. Looking down at her as he positioned a knee on either side of her, his fingers went to the laces on her dress. He was thankful the dress had fewer laces than her others, his need was growing stronger with every second. He watched her breasts rise and fall with her heaving breathing. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss on her chest, her back arching forward for more contact as he removed the fabric from her shoulders.

He released a throaty moan as he pulled her dress from her body. Her eyes closed as his hands gently moved their way from her thighs, stomach, over her breasts and slowly sliding over her shoulders. Her hands gripping the covers tightly as his lips followed the journey his hands prepared. Her back arched forward when his lips met her neck. She released the covers and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. His name left her lips in a hard gasp as he slowly ran his tongue over her collar bone. Richard ran one of his hands down her side, taking in the feel of her soft flesh. Kahlan couldn't get enough of him, his body couldn't be close enough. "Lose the pants." She said reaching between them for the lacing. Sitting up, he pushed the clothing from his hips, watching as the smile on Kahlan's face widened. "Much better." She said pulling him back against her. A soft moan of need flew from him as her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Mother Confessor, The Keeper is quite upset that you have left us." Kahlan's eyes flew open as she jumped forward. "I will have you by my side." She looked to Richard, sleeping soundly beside her, as she pulled the blankets to cover herself. "I will not leave Richard." She said softly, trying not to wake him. "You do not have a choice. You don't want him to suffer do you? After he brought you back. I am curious though, how was he able to save you? He has no magic." Kahlan half smiled "He has more magic that you know. He will find the stone and the Keeper will lose." Darken Rahl laughed loudly, making Kahlan quickly turn to be sure Richard hadn't awaken. "You know what I am capable of. You have one day to decide. Your life. Or his." Then he was gone. Kahlan waited a moment, trying to get her breath back, before she laid back. Closing her eyes, she rolled onto her side, facing away from him. As she started to cry softly, Richard opened his eyes fully awake.


	11. Chapter 11

His arm held her close to him, her back pressed firmly against his chest. Slowly, his fingers made circles over her stomach as he thought. "You were awake, weren't you?" Kahlan's voice was soft, her eyes were still closed as she silently hoped. "Yes." Her breath caught in her throat as tears began to collect in her eyes. "He said you had a choice to make. What is it Kahlan?" he asked, pulling his arm from her body. She turned to lay on her back, grabbing his arm and holding it over her. "I don't have to make a decision, Richard. You brought me back." A few tears fell down her cheeks as he pulled his arm from her hold and sat forward. "What is it?" he asked again, his voice harder. Slowly, Kahlan sat forward, pulling the blanket up to cover herself. She felt more exposed in that moment, than she did when he carried her naked through the woods. "He told me it was simple. I could help him destroy you, or I could choose to help you." Starring down at the bed she continued "When you started to bring me back Richard, they were scared. They had come to me and- Then I started to return so they gave me the option to help or hurt you." Looking to him, she fixed her eyes on the back of his head as he starred at the wall. "It wasn't a hard choice, Richard. I would never betray you." Slowly, he turned his head until he was able to see her. "I know, but Kahlan, why would he come here to you?" Her eyes fell quickly to the covers. "You know why."

He turned his body to face her, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because it doesn't matter what he wants. I belong to you, Richard, Not him. He cannot have me." He starred into her blue eyes, "I will have you by my side. That's what he said Kahlan. I will have you by my side." Kahlan pushed the covers from her body and moved to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly to her. "I'm yours Richard. Yours alone." His worries briefly left his mind as she held him. His arms encircled her, trying to get closer. "I can't lose you again Kahlan." He whispered into her chest. "I'm not going anywhere." His lips made contact on the closest flesh, sending a soft moan from her as she tilted her head back, trying to give him skin for him to devour. "Richard," she pushed back after a moment, "I don't want to do this with you upset with me." Reluctantly, he pulled his lips from her skin, and looked up. "I'm not upset, Kahlan." Releasing the breath, she didn't know she was holding, Kahlan pushed herself away from him. "Yes you are, you can't lie to me." Shaking his head, his body moved to follow hers. "I'm not upset. I was, but now, I'm just hurt." Tears fell down her cheeks as she listened "I can't be upset with you, you have explained your choice to me, but I can't help but feel hurt that I had to ask you to."

"I'm sorry, I cannot take back what I have done, but I am sorry that I hurt you." She looked from his face to the blankets as she pulled them to cover herself. Richard watched her for a moment, pulling on the blankets, before he moved to her side, moving under the covers beside her. With his back against the headboard, he pulled her close to him, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He smiled at her words as he mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair. "And I love you, Kahlan." He could feel the smile slowly cross her lips as he pulled her closer. "When I woke up in the underworld, I looked for you. I didn't know what they would do to you." She closed her eyes as she allowed her mind to recall the event. "Darken Rahl was waiting for me. I turned and- He asked me how it felt to be away from you." She could feel his heart pounding against her cheek as she continued. "I told him you would defeat the keeper without me. He touched me, as he told me he was glad I could finally be by his side- for me to be his. I told him I would never be his or be by his side. That when you died, you would come for me. Fight for me. He told me that the state you were in was no condition to defeat anyone. He showed me. I watched you." Shutting her eyes tighter, she took in a deep breath as her tears leaked from her eyes and slid down his chest. "I watched as you held my body. As you cried, begged for the spirits to take your life. I couldn't stand to see you like that. I wanted so badly to run to you, to pull you into my arms and never let you go. I wanted to yell at you. To tell you how much more important your life was." She wrapped her arms tighter against him. "Then I saw the light around you. I didn't know what it was, I didn't care, and it caused Darken Rahl to panic. I saw the burst flow from you before he turned me to face him. He told me I was going to return to you and that I had a choice I needed to make." His hand stopped moving though her hair, she felt him hold in his breath with fear of what she would tell him. "He told me if I remained with you, you would suffer, but if I returned to him. If I did, if I allowed myself to be his, The Keeper would allow you to continue with your life as you were before."

Kahlan's heart was pounding in her ears as she remembered the look on Rahl's face. "He told me that I had two days to decide or he would come for you with all the force he has. He started to say something else, when you pulled me back to you… Richard?" he looked to see her starring up at him concerned. "I used on of your day's Kahlan. When I carried you here. He will return tonight expecting you to have made your choice." Shaking her head, Kahlan lifted herself from his hold, bringing her face to his. "It's not my choice to make. Not mine alone." Her hands gently held his face. "If one of us must die, it will be me." "No!" Kahlan cried out as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I can't let you die, Richard!" her arms locked around him, holding herself as close to him as she could as she cried. "Kahlan, I can't lose you again-" "And I can lose you?!" pushing away from him, pounded her fist against his chest. "I refuse to live without you!" the words forced from her lips, filled the room, echoing through his ears to his heart. Taking hold of her hand, he pulled it between them, holding it tightly as he looked into her red, wet eyes. "I know, but-" "No, Richard I will not let you die!" she brought her other hand to rest on his cheek, her thumb lightly caressing it. "I will do anything to keep you safe. I will not let you trade your life for mine."

Richard slowly released her hand, bringing his to the sides of her face. "I will not let you do it for me either, Kahlan. I lost you once, and I can't- I just can't lose you again." Tears fell silently from his eyes as they stared into each other's eyes. Speaking without words. Both vowing to die for the other, knowing their lover was doing the same. Moving her hand, she slowly ran her thumb across his lips, her tongue tracing the same path on her own lips. His eyes followed her tongue, arousal raising within him as she moved closer, sharing his breath. Her eyes left his lips, moving slowly to his eyes. Seeing the dark desire in her eyes, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Opening her mouth slightly, she allowed his begging tongue entrance. Pulling her closer, he helped her move over him, one knee on either side of him, the blanket covering any part of her fell as his hands began to rediscover her body. Their kisses were filled with a passionate fear. The fear of losing the one they loved most. Pulling her body against his, he made love to her for what he feared would be the last time.

With her fingers tracing along his chest, he allowed his mind to wonder. He had to protect her. The Keeper would have to fight him to get to Kahlan. "What are you thinking?" she asked, sliding her leg over his, watching him close his eyes. "Protecting you." Releasing a deep breath, Kahlan pulled her body closer to him. "You can't protect me forever." "I can try." He replied before placing a kiss to the top of her head. The feeling of her body snuggly against his, her lips lightly pressed to his chest, her hand moving slowly down his side, the scent of her hair, he had never felt this calm. All his options laid before him. He knew what he needed to do. A soft moan escaped his lips as she moved over him. He took in the sight before him, her hair flowing over her shoulders, covering the tops of her breasts. Leaning forward, he slipped his hand behind her neck, burying it into her hair, lightly pulling her closer to him. "Not until you tell me your plan." She said as his lips touched hers. "I know you Richard, you have a plan." She pulled back, pushing her hair off her shoulders, reviling herself, trying to urge him to talk. "I'm going to save you Kahlan." He spoke without removing his eyes from her breasts, his hands sliding over her thighs. "How?" she said breathlessly as she allowed her eyes to shut as he played her game.

"Yes, Seeker. How do you plan to save the woman you love?" Rahl's voice came from behind Kahlan causing her to open her eyes. Quickly, Richard pulled her forward, pressing her body to his as he pulled the covers over them, trying to keep Rahl from seeing her body. "I have already seen her, brother. She has already come to me once. She is very nice to look at. But, I am more interested in your plan to save her." Sitting forward, clutching Kahlan against him, he looked calmly at Rahl. "I wish to trade myself for her. My life for hers." Kahlan turned to him in disbelief. "No! You can't do that Richard!" a smile spread across Rahls face "You would allow your soul to belong to the keeper? You would leave the woman you claim to love? Give up your own life?" "Killing Kahlan would destroy my life. I have nothing to lose except her." "Richard, what are you doing?" her hands took hold of his face, forcing him to look at her as she pulled out of his grasp, moving between him and Rahl. "You can't trade your life for mine. I won't let you." "Kahlan, I can't live without you. I won't lose you again," she starred into his eyes, trying to understand. With a sigh of crushed defeat, she pulled her hands from his face and turned to Rahl. "Do you agree to his terms?" she asked as he starred at her exposed chest. His smile widened as he saw Richard's face grow angry. "I will bring your request to the Keeper. It is he you must convince." Taking one last look at Kahlan's body, he turned and disappeared through the flames that surrounded him.

"Kahlan." Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to stare where he once stood. "Kahlan." Richard repeated, starring at her back. She didn't move. "Kahlan!" he half shouted, taking hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him. Panicked, he pulled her close, cupping her face "Kahlan!" "You shouldn't have done that!" pushing herself away, she pounded a fist against his chest once again. "You can't trade your life for mine!" "I can't live without you, If I were to-" "You can't live without me? I can't live without you!" she shouted removing herself from the bed. "I wouldn't just drop dead if we didn't take the deal, and then you just go and throw yourself at the Keeper!" Pulling the covers from the bed, she wrapped herself and began to pace.

"I can't believe you did that! Why would you do that? You can't live without me?" she turned to him "If you die, I have to live without you! It would be my fault. How do you expect me to be okay with that?! Being responsible for your death!" he watched her, he could almost see her heart breaking through her eyes, the pain she felt flew from them, filling the air. "Richard, I'm not going to let you do this." "I'm not going to watch you die again!" her heart stopped at his words. Terror filled his voice, pain flooded his features "They won't kill me Rich-" "They already have!" "You won't let them hurt me-" "I didn't let them before, and look what happened! I watched you die!" he stood, hearty pounding against his chest "You're not safe with me." Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around him, forgetting the blanket that covered her. "I am only safe when I am with you. Richard, when I'm with you, I am never afraid. I know you'll protect me." "I've already failed you, I won't-" "You didn't fail me." Looking up she smiled softly "Before Nicci- I looked at you and all my fears, they were gone. I felt… safe. I knew that no matter what, you would fight for me, that you loved me." Looking down, he lost himself in her eyes, the love that flowed from them, surrounding them. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as tight as he could without crushing her. "Whatever happens, Richard, we can go survive it together." "Together." He agreed as she slowly pushed them towards the bed.

A loud pop came from the foot of the bed as Rahl appeared. "Still in bed?" he asked smiling. Kahlan lay comfortably in Richard's arms as he held her tightly. "We no longer have a deal for you." she said with a smile of her own. Rahl's eyes moved for Kahlan to Richard "You are willing to lose her?" his smile widened. "I'm not going to lose her. I will not let you have her." Taking a step closer to the bed, Rahl looked back to Kahlan. "It would be your fault. When he dies trying to protect you." She shook her head. "No. It would be yours." The look in her eyes hardened as she continued. "If I lose him, I will not rest until I have sealed the rift myself, until you and your monsters are locked away for eternity." Rahl's head tilted at her statement. "You appear to have made your decision." He smiled "The Keeper will not rest until you are his and you will be his." His eyes moved over Kahlan, taking in the sight what flesh was exposed. "You will be by my side, Mother Confessor." Her smile widened "I will never be by your side." "I will have what I want." He heatedly replied before the flames took him. "Richard?" he looked to find her starring at him, concerned. "He's not going to stop coming for you." "I guess this means you can't leave my side." She replied playfully, bringing a smile to his face. "I wouldn't dream of leaving your side." Turning to face him, she smiled "I'm hungry." His laugh filled the room as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank the spirits you are both alright!" Zedd's said as he walked through the tavern door, followed by Cara, Leo and Sister Verna. Standing Richard hugged Zedd, "What in prophets name happened to you?" he said before pulling Kahlan into his arms for a hug. "Ronan didn't tell you?" "No, he said it was not his story to tell." Sister Verna said softly. "So What happened?" Cara said sitting down in Richard's chair. "It's a long story." Kahlan replied smiling at her. "With you two it always is." Cara said with a smirk. "So, what happened?" Leo said, pulling a chair to himself. Kahlan looked at Richard "Well, after Nicci captured us, she killed Kahlan." Everyone looked at her, eyes wide "What!? How is it she is alive?" Zedd asked looking back at Richard. "It may go faster if you didn't interrupt the story." Verna said nodding for Richard to continue.

"You said Nicci had taken your powers?" Zedd said as Richard finished. "Yes." "His han is still present. I can sense it." Verna said smiling. "You brought her back." "How could I have? I didn't have any powers to save us before." "You did have your powers. Sister Nicci couldn't have possibly known how strong it was with you. You have brought her back." She stated proudly, looking over to Kahlan who spoke softly with Leo and Cara. "Sister Verna, I don't understand-" "In time you will. I have no doubt that Zeddicus will be more than capable to answer your questions as you continue with the quest." She smiled warmly. "I must return to the Prelate." Smiling, Richard took a step towards her, "Thank you. For everything." "You're welcome, Richard." He hugged her to him, whispering his thanks once more. "Mother Confessor, I you are well looked after. May the spirits protect you." Kahlan stood and embraced the Sister. "Thank you." She replied as she pulled back to look at her. "We should escort you back to your home." "No, I will be safe." "You will be taking Ronan with you?" Sister Verna smiled "Yes. He has helped save The Mother Confessor. He will need a safe place." "Thank you." Kahlan repeated. "Where is Ronan?" "He is gathering us some supplies for our travel."

"We should get moving." Zedd said dropping his spoon into his empty bowl. "Yes." Leo agreed, standing. "I have your dress here, Kahlan." Zedd said pulling the clothing from his pack. "Thank you Zedd." Taking it, she turned towards the stairs. "You will protect her." Sister Verna said as she saw Richard's eyes follow Kahlan up the stairs. "I have to." Placing her hand to his forearm, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "If I know anything, it is that your love for each other will save you." He smiled, turned to thank her, only to see her disappearing through the door. "We can't let either of you out of our sites. Look at the trouble you get yourselves into." Cara said with a smirk. "So. Did you miss me?" Richard laughed "Yes. I did. I missed you all." His laugh turned into a wide grin as he watched Kahlan return down the stairs. "Are you ready?" he asked, knowing she would understand his question. "For anything." She replied taking hand he held out for her. Turning, they followed Cara, Leo and Zedd to the door "He we go." Richard said tightening his hold on her hand as they walked through the door.


End file.
